Affection
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: After Tsunahime was kidnapped and rescued, something began to change drastically inside of her. It appears that Reborn was left with no choice. He went to get THAT person. THAT person happened to be the only one in the world that could help her. Drama, family problems and trying to accept her new self, Tsuna will need all the help she can get. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N: Please check my page to check out how often I will be updating my multi-chapter stories as well as the polls that I might have up and running depending on when you're going to read this. Happy reading everyone! :)**

 **Genres: Horror, romance, friendship, adventure, supernatural, hurt/comfort, drama, angst and family.**

 **Warnings: Iemitsu!Bashing,** **blood, mentions of torture (more than one type), Alucard (because he's Dracula and deserves to be a warning) and gore.**

 **Fem!Tsuna**

 **Timelines: (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Guardians and Tsuna are in high school (Hellsing) A few years before the plot begins**

 **Show or manga information?: Hellsing is completely manga while KHR will be in between (Considering that the anime didn't add in Enma)**

 **Ages in this story (It's listed by their birthdays):**

 **Gokudera - 18**

 **Fem!Tsuna - 18**

 **Chrome - 16**

 **Yamamoto - 17**

 **Kyoya - 19**

 **Lambo - 8**

 **Mukuro - 18**

 **Ryohei – 18**

The cold air pierced Tsuna's exposed bloody skin with no mercy. The recently turned 18 years old young woman got chained up against the wall with her arms up. The handcuffs cold metal were covered with both old and fresh blood, as they dug into her skin. It was to the point that the chains reached her veins. All feelings in her arms were long gone. The only provided light came through a window, which was too high for her to reach even if she did manage to break out. The hole tilted itself to face the only human body, to shade its light upon her figure. Her high school uniform got ripped in many areas, to the point that there was no way to fix it. Her once upon smooth creamy skin was now covered with cuts that seemed to take their sweet time to close. It mattered not, because blood leaked out of them either way.

 _So... thirsty..._

Her head spun out of control. Her mouth was so dry that whenever she gulped down salvia it hurt her sand-like throat. Her kidnappers gave her little water. The only times that they had was whenever she was close to death. Yet, it felt like they had held the water back more than usual. It was then that her stomach growled. It wasn't much of a surprise. She was not given any food apart from a tiny piece of bread so that she didn't die from starvation. That was what they enjoyed the most. To push her to death's door but then provide her something that would help her survive for a bit longer.

 _How long... has it been?_

Tsuna tilted her bruised face towards the sun. She winced when the light pierced her dried eyes. Some fresh blood made its way through her oily brown hair, only for it to make its way into her right eye. Once more she winced, but this time at the sting that came as her eyesight became half red.

 _Where... is everyone?_

Her guardians should have been here by now... right? How _long_ has it _been_ exactly? It seemed that the sun and moon loved to mock her like her torturers but with time instead of physical abuse. Was it a few days? A few weeks? _Months_?

A harsh dry cough escaped her lips. Blood came out of the dried cut lips and landed onto the ground in front of her.

 _It's so cold..._

The metal door in front of her squeaked then slammed shut hard.

 _Thirsty..._

"You still living Vongola scum?" A rough male voice asked. Tsuna slowly looked up at him with emotionless eyes, which seemed to make the man smirk. "Tch, I'm impressed. Nobody ever lasted this long, much less a little girl like you. Usually the people we torture would beg for their lives by the end of the first week."

Once more, he got no responds from her except for a stare.

 _Must... drink..._

The man twirled a pistol in his left hand.

"Hell, I'm so impressed that I'll give you a chance to say some final words before I'll kill you. Any last words whore?"

"...sty..."

Tsuna whispered and coughed once again. Her throat hurt so much from the amount of time she hasn't used it. The huge 40 years old raised an eyebrow then frowned.

"What did you say?"

"S... sty..."

This time he kneeled in front of her so that he could hear her better. Tsuna's brown lifeless eyes stared at his throat. She watched as the blue veins pump blood through the body. She had to survive... even though she was about to do something forbidden in so many minds around the world. She _had_ to! Even when so many people stared at her with disgust, she had _no other choice_.

"This is your last chance you stupid whore. What-did-you-say?"

The man growled as he grew impatient. The young lady tilted her head in a familiar motion that said _come here_. Just as she thought, the man was stupid enough that he leaned forward just enough that she could reach him. With the last of her strength, she spoke as loudly and clearly as possible considering her state. She stared at him with cold, desperate, and wild eyes.

"So thirsty"

Next thing the victim knew, her teeth dug into his neck with enough force that broke the surface of the skin. Blood poured out of the fresh wound like waves onto his suit and into her mouth. He yelled in pain and tried to get away, but her teeth held a good grip on his skin to the point that it was ready to rip apart. He punched her head many times then cursed when he realized that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He shouted for the other men that guarded the room, but froze in realization. Nobody outside heard his cries, because this room was soundproof.

 _I have... to abandon... all my beliefs and morals... to_ _ **survive**_ _._

The thought crossed Tsuna's mind while she drank the blood that she took. The man's struggles became less and less, to the point that he stopped altogether. His body leaned against her until it became motionless. She felt the heat of his body began to leave, until it left behind a cold, _dead_ body.

Once Tsuna let go of his throat, his body tumbled and fell with a soft _thud_ right beside her. Her entire front got covered in his blood. Unconsciously, she licked her now rosy lips to savor the taste. Never in her life had she tasted something like this before. If she had been given the chance before she got kidnapped she would have been completely against this. Despite that, this was a _life or death_ situation.

As Reborn knocked into her mind, _kill or be killed_.

She tilted her head to the sky and stared at the sun that began to disappear. It acted as if the sight of her kill was a sin, which it was in many religions and cultures around the world.

Now that the thirst was for once satisfied, Tsuna's lips straighten in a line. She was never religious. She went to festivals to celebrate Kami's existence. She celebrated some Christian holidays, since she was one due to her father. Yet, she still kept to her ancestors' routes. She prayed (though rarely) and believed in the afterlife. She believed in their existence. She knew what some of their laws were, but not all. She knew just enough that she knew what to do around certain religious people.

This moment... she knew that once she died, she'd go to the worst place in the afterlife.

"Huh... it sounds... better than this... place..."

She muttered with a small smile to no one, or maybe to the dead body beside her, she had no idea anymore. She wouldn't be surprised if she was going to go insane from this point on. Or had she been insane this entire time?

 _Will Kami or God... forgive me...?_

It was then that she heard disturbances outside her only window. She listened through the dead silence in her prison. It was then that she heard many gunshots, shouts and cries of pain.

 _They... came... I'm so... glad..._

Tsuna hummed. This was the first time in a long while since she felt a familiar feeling.

 _Hope_

They hadn't abandoned her. They came to rescue her. She once again tried to break the chains, but her weak body could only managed to rattle the chains. Her arms felt boneless, they _hurt_ , when she tried to get free. Fresh blood trickled down from her new wounds around her wrists and went wherever they felt like it.

 _So... sleepy..._

Maybe... just maybe she could close her eyes for just a moment. It was funny that her instincts shrieked at her that she shouldn't do i. That something was _wrong_ with her body. Tsuna felt her heart began to slow down. Her tiresome mind gave it no second thought and instead gave a half shrug. She was about to go to sleep, she explained to her mind, so it she expected for her heart to slow down a bit.

 _No! No! Don't sleep. Something is wrong with you. Your heart's speed isn't slowing down because of normal sleep. Wake up-WAKE UP-_ _ **WAKE UP**_ _!_

Her mind screamed, but she paid no attention once more.

"Just... a bit..."

She murmured to herself and darkness surrounded her.

-ooOOoo-

 _SLAM_

The iron heavy door slammed open and two people ran in.

"Tenth!"

One of the men, an 18 years old guy with silver like hair and greenish eyes, yelled in horror when he saw his boss's state.

"Tsuna..."

The other man whispered in shock. He was a 17 years old guy with black hair and brown eyes that that moment stared in horror at the sight. He immediately made his way to his friend to get the handcuffs off of her, but failed as they were locked.

"Gokudera, help me here!"

The guy, Yamamoto, yelled to snap the storm guardian out of his shock mode. Gokudera did not need to be told twice. He ran over to kneel down next to his rival.

"Don't leave us Tenth, please you can't."

The rain guardian listened to the desperate tone that his fellow friend choked out. He never heard him say the word ' _please_ ' before, but did not comment on it. This was neither the time nor place for their usual rivalry and games. Their hands dug inside the handcuffs, both ignored the blood and torn skin that was in the way. They used all their strengths to break it open, but the iron stayed in place. Gokudera was the one to let go when he saw the dead body. He ran over to the cold, dead body in search for some sort of key, _anything_ that gave them aid. While he dug into the bloody ugly brown jacket, he took a horrified note that his neck was all but torn off. There was bite marks in his bloody skin, which indicated that somebody forced or _drank_ the blood out of him. He looked to his boss's body. His eyes widened in shock as he made the connection.

 _No, I can't let my mind wonder. I can't let my feelings get in the way. Tenth needs me right now._

Gokudera thought with stubbornness as he returned to his previous job. He found the key in the front left pocket of the bloody ugly brown formal pants. He ran over back to his partner and boss then began to unlock the handcuffs. They snapped open. Her wrists that got tortured by the metal have been damaged with deep cuts that almost went down to the bone. Her hands were pale from the lack of blood that reached them. It was disturbing, and disgusting, at what the kidnappers had done to her. If those men weren't dead, the guardians would have marched right back in search for them.

Being the stronger of the duo physically, Yamamoto was about to pick Tsuna up but got stopped by his partner. Gokudera leaned his ear close to her mouth. He listened for any sign of breath. A few moments later, he sighed in relief when he heard and felt her breath up against his ear. He nodded at the taller guy then they began to exit the prison.

The outdoors was a massacre battlefield. Many bodies laid there on the ground, emotionless, lifeless. Most of those dead men were the enemies rather than their allies. The ones that were allies and had died had gathered up. The allies that got injured were being treated to. Once the two guardians came out of the mansion, everyone stared in shock at the state their future boss was in. Gokudera scowled at them when he realized that they made no motion to aid them.

"What are you fucking morons standing there for? Get moving so that we can get her some help."

That snapped everybody out of their mode. One of the emergency crew helpers ran over to check her pulse. After a few seconds he muttered:

"This isn't good. Her pulse is slowing down."

He began to bark orders to the other crew members to get a stretcher. The available members did as they are told. They rolled the stretcher over to the two guardians. Yamamoto laid his friend on the stretcher. He watched as the medical crew strapped her in and got her into one of the few helicopters. The helicopter then flew to the Vongola Hospital. Just as they flew away, the other guardians ran over. The only one absent was Lambo, who they kept behind on purpose. They had no idea how dangerous it would be or him as he was still young and training. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their attention to the other guardians.

"Was that Sawada?"

Ryohei demanded with his usually loud voice.

Yamamoto nodded as answered in an unusual serious manner:

"Hai, but we'll talk about this later. Right now she needs us."

-ooOOoo-

Back at the Vongola Hospital, Tsuna had just arrived. The doctors and nurses ran over to get her to the operating room. That was the scene that Reborn came upon when he arrived. This wasn't something that he wanted to see, but he expected it nonetheless. The search itself took _weeks_. The chances of her being unharmed in any way were low.

The physical 8 year old hitman ignored the red light that was on and walked into the operating room. He'd be damned if he left his student alone after all this time. If anybody got in his way, he'd shoot them. Reborn dodged the doctors and nurses run around the operational room. Once everything was about to be ready, Shamal finally noticed Reborn. If he was any other doctor, he would have ordered the hitman to get out of there since they were doing an operation. But he liked to stay alive, thank-you-very-much. He turned away from him and started to focus on the injured female.

Reborn jumped onto a high stool that was provided him. He watched as the doctors either cut or peeled off the clothes so that they could get to the wounds. After she was cleaned up the shorter nurse of the two pulled a white blanket up until it covered Tsuna up to her hips. The wounds were minor compare to the ones on the upper part of the body.

Reborn stared at the now much more accented cuts. Most of them already became scars. The smaller cuts on her body were left alone. Though, the doctors had put cream on them to kill any infection that started to take place.

"I want a DNA examination to take place to tell us if this blood belongs to her or not."

Shamal ordered one of the nurses as he took a sample of the blood around her mouth, put it in a container and handed it over. The tall nurse nodded and ran off. The man had a bad feeling that this blood didn't belonged to Tsuna.

"She was starved, that I am certain. But from the dryness of her skin, I can't say if she refused to drink or she wasn't provided something to drink." The other doctor commented to start things off finally after he took a good look at her body's state. The short nurse wrote the points down right below the much longer list of wounds. She then went to grab a few bags of type A, so that they could replace whatever blood that Tsuna has lost. Once she left, the new doctor looked into her mouth. What he found disturbed frightened him. He blinked a few times in fright and once more shot light into the mouth with his small flashlight. " _Blood_!" He cried in horror. "She couldn't have- but she- I-I-I-"

"If all you're going to do is scream get out of here. I don't have a use for you."

Shamal snarled at the shocked doctor. He was also disturbed, but there was a better time and place to freak out over this. He knew from experience how humans were if not given anything to eat or drink for a few weeks at least. He could only imagine how desperate she must have been if what he saw and guessed was right.

When he heard this, Reborn grabbed the flashlight out of the doctor's hand to point it into her mouth. More specifically, her teeth. He noticed something. It was then that he had made a decision. He pulled out his spare gun and shot a few bullets at the feet of the shocked doctor. A shriek responded with a following thud. The hitman ordered:

"Get out if you value your life"

Like any sane person, the doctor ran out with such a speed that would put the fastest runners in the world to shame.

"Reborn-"

"Lock the door before the nurses come back."

Reborn ordered once more. Shamal should have been annoyed, but when he saw the seriousness that the hitman showed he did as he was told. With a quick click of the lock, he asked:

"Reborn, what's going on?"

"Watch her skin"

Reborn responded with no further explanation. Shamal scoffed but looked anyways. His expert eyes stared at the scarred skin. He paused when he saw something that made his dark eyes narrow. The _scars_ and every other wound began to close. What the- this didn't make any sense! As far as he knew, their princess didn't have the ability to heal this fast. No, as far as he knew, _nobody_ healed that fast. It was _inhuman._ He looked up at Reborn whom motioned with his hand towards the mouth. Shamal leaned over to check and gaped.

"Her teeth-"

"Whatever happened to her, she's turning into a vampire."

The doctor shook his head.

"There's no such thing-"

"There is and your proof is right here. There's a reason to why you don't encounter them. There's a secret organization that kills them and keeps their existence under wrap."

Maybe he was right, Shamal wasn't sure. Yet, since when did Reborn lie about something like this or make a joke out of a serious situation? So if what the hitman said was true, then what would they do about Tsuna? It appeared that Reborn used his mind reading skills, because he answered:

"I will need to do one more thing before I verify that she did turn into a vampire. If she is, I'll have to go somewhere to get special help. _Your_ job is to make sure that _nobody_ gets near her. If you have to, put the whole place under lock down. Don't let her near anybody. Don't forget to give her blood. The blood that this hospital provides should be enough until I return with help." Pause. "I also want a report written out and handed to me right away."

The black headed physical child cocked his pistol to point at the doctor's forehead. The said doctor stared wearily at the gun. He replied:

"Understood"

"Good, I'll be at the usual conference room for now. Now go get a room ready so that we can transfer her without any problem and make it quick."

That last point had a double meaning, to which Shamal caught and understood. Knowing her guardians, the idea that they barged into the hospital then ran to her wasn't a far out stretch. He muttered about the need to smoke as he walked out of the operational room. A soft _click_ was heard, which indicated that he relocked the door from the outside.

The room turned dead silent. Black large eyes stared at the sleeping female body with a calculated look. There were other looks in his eyes, which held rare silent anger and remorse. He remembered back to the day that she got kidnapped. He felt like his heart stopped while he watched as the guardians lost their minds. The hitman ripped off the surgery mask that was provided to him at some point and scowled. He never showed emotions this easy, but this was his _student._ Unlike with his past students, he had grown attached to this young woman. He had helped her grow from her weak, useless self into an ideal boss that people followed.

It was his fault that she got kidnapped. Reborn left for only a day when he knew that somebody followed her around. He believed that she had enough experiences to watch after herself. If not, her guardians were there with her. So he left with only a few instructions left behind. In the end, nothing stopped the kidnappers. Reborn believed that if he never left, all this could have been prevented. How was he to break this news to her guardians, to her family and to Nono? She already gave her oath. Plans were already made for her to take her place as the boss of Vongola the _moment_ she graduated from school. The chances of her not given the job were slim to none. There were no rules that spoke against supernatural beings.

For the first time, Reborn felt his real age start to catch up to him. He was an adult man trapped in a child's body. It wasn't until a few years ago that the curse has been lifted and now he begun to grow. He took off the clothes that the nurse gave him for the operation. Meanwhile, he calculated the time that it'd take to get from where Nono and Imetsu were to this hospital. It should take no longer than half an hour. This meant that they could hold the meeting soon. Reborn then thought about her guardians. When they'd appear they'd be needed in the meeting as well. That meant that he got all the people that he needed to break the news to in one room.

Reborn was snapped out of his mind when he felt something move out from his suit jacket and rest on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw his partner, Leon. The chameleon stared right back for a few moments. He then flicked his tongue to touch the human cheek. Reborn rubbed the small head in responds to the quiet comfort that the animal gave him. Reborn turned his attention back to his student. He stared at her skin. He watched as the last scars closed at last. At that moment, her skin became completely flawless. It returned to its creamy look that she had before she was even trained by him. Yes, even those old scars from the past few years had healed completely.

The big question at the moment was:

What kind of a vampire was she?

As far as he knew, there wasn't a vampire that worked with the kidnappers. Nor had they kept one imprisoned since they were still alive. To add to that thought, nobody got turned into a ghoul. So unless a vampire got in and bit her, he was left with one other conclusion. That conclusion was something that he feared and hoped to God wasn't true.

Reborn needed the full report from the guardians as well as everybody else that went there. There _had_ to be further clues that helped him figure out what kind of a vampire she became.

Out of nowhere, the door clicked once more. Reborn looked towards the doorway and saw Shamal. He gave only a nod, which said enough. The hitman watched as the assassin walked over to Tsuna's body. The first thing he did was cleaned her face of blood, so that it wouldn't stain anything. Once that was done, he grabbed the rest of the white sheet and covered the rest of Tsuna's body. To this Reborn agreed. After all, they planned to transfer her to her room. It would do no good if anybody recognized her before either of them could get there.

With that, they left with the knocked out body to the arranged room. It was at the top floor that was only open for VIPs. Her room happened to be the furthest down the hall, where nobody could get to her. Once they were there, Reborn went off to make sure that the door was closed. Meanwhile, Shamal took off the blanket, picked the girl's body up only to lay it back down onto a bed. If this wasn't such a serious situation, Shamal would have been as perverted as ever. She was a girl and cute at that, in his mind. But right now he knew that it was best to get her covered up rather than act like the pervert that he was. Even though it wasn't ideal for a male doctor to dress a female patient, at the moment they had no choice. Unless they wanted a dead female nurse on their hands. It took no longer than a few minutes to put her into a patient gown.

After he bid farewell, Reborn walked out of the room. He knew that the doctor wasn't as much of an idiot as most would believe. The physical adult man wouldn't do anything stupid while he was away. The black headed hitman made his way to the main floor to where the receptionist was. When he got there, he saw _all_ the guardians tried to get Tsuna's room number from the poor woman at the front desk. Of course, they did it in their own ways.

Yamamoto asked in politeness, but with a dangerous tone to his smile. Gokudera all but cursed at the woman to get them the number or he'd start to throw dynamites at her. Ryohei continued to shout on top of his lungs that he _extremely_ needed the number. Chrome was quieter than the rest, but she did her best to be heard. Reborn could only imagine that she held Mukuro back. So that the criminal didn't take over her and killed everybody there at the front entrance just to get a number. Hibari... well... he not only glared at everyone but beat up whatever guards that came over. By that point, the hitman counted about 5 knocked out guards. The little brat, Lambo, whined that he wanted his big sister and demanded for the room number.

 _BANG_

The whole place grew silent. Everyone's eyes looked towards Reborn's direction that had his gun out with a bit of smoke came out of the hole. He ordered the guardians:

"You 6 will come with me. If I hear one more word from any of you, you won't be allowed to see Dame-Tsuna ever again." They would have protested, but they knew how their boss's tutor worked. The last thing they wanted was to be kept away from their friend. The hitman turned to the receptionist. "Once Nono and the CEDEF Boss arrive, tell them to go to room M32."

She gave a shaky nod in responds, her eyes still wide as she stared at the distressed guardians. With a signal from Reborn, they followed him to the largest meeting room.

Room M32 was a large room. The space was large enough to let 50 people settle in comfortably. The table was shaped in a square format with chairs populated every side. The walls were bare of everything except for a huge projector screen. On the ceiling there was a projector put into the ceiling, with its lens point straight at the screen.

The guardians grabbed their seats while Hibari stood at the corner.

"You will give your reports in just a moment. Except for a certain someone that wasn't there." At that comment Lambo stuck his tongue out at Reborn, but was ignored per usual. "Once Nono and Iemitsu arrive, you can ask questions."

Reborn read all the guardians' faces and saw nothing but displeasure. Well, neither was he. He _needed_ those reports to figure out what happened to Tsuna. Yet, he knew that if he waited, his patience would be rewarded soon enough.

None of them had to wait for too long, though it sure felt like it. It felt like hours had gone by when in reality it had been only 30 minutes. The two men finally appeared, but they brought along Nono's storm guardian, Coyote Nougat. Like the Ninth, the man was old. He had a somewhat long mustache, long hair that passed his shoulders and several long bangs. His steel arm that replaced his left arm was mostly hidden underneath his suit. The only way one knew about it being steel was when they saw his hand.

"We came as fast as we could. Where's my little girl?"

Iemitsu demanded. His eyes became wild with concern for his daughter.

"Shut up and sit down. She's safe right now, so stop worrying you idiot."

Oh yeah, Reborn still had a bone to pick with the CEDEF head for many things. Let's just say, Reborn didn't agree with how he kept the mafia away from his personal family. Why? Well, let's just say this. It was not easy to calm an angry teenage girl whenever her father was around. It didn't help that the said man was good for nothing outside of the mafia. That bastard gave the hitman so much trouble throughout these last 4 years that he wanted payback. There was only one good thing that came out of these 4 years. At some point, Reborn had managed to fix the anger outburst whenever her father got mentioned. Still, they needed to make sure that there was some distance between the two of them. If not, she would have strangled her father long ago.

Iemitsu glared at Reborn. He glanced at his boss and was silenced at the look. He looked away and just sat down at Nono's left side. Both the boss and his storm guardian sat as well. The former sat down at the head while the latter sat down on the right side. Ninth's aura had lost all the grandfatherly, friendly feeling. It got replaced by a heavy command. He said calmly with an authority tone:

"I'm glad to hear that she's safe, but why did you call this meeting, Reborn, when we could have went to check up on her?"

Reborn jumped onto the table, so that he could look at most of the people in the eyes.

"I'm afraid that there are a lot of things we must talk about. But first, I believe that the guardians have their own reports to make."

That answer made the three older adult men look towards the next generation's guardians. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other. Both spoke non-verbally with each other until finally the rain guardian nodded. It was the 10th generation's storm guardian that got up. He spoke with a bitter tone:

"When baseball freak and I found Tenth, she was handcuffed to the wall. She was injured and covered in blood that belongs to her and, who I believe is, the boss of the kidnappers. We found a dead body right next to her and, from what the medical team said, he had been drained of blood."

That caught the attention of all the adults.

"What do you mean drained?"

Coyote demanded roughly. His eyes narrowed dangerously at a certain thought that came through his mind. The reaction caused all the guardians to stare in confusion. What did Gokudera said that set them off so violently?

"What's EXTREMELY the problem?"

Ryohei shouted. He got an irritated look at the volume of his voice. The Ninth's guardian barked:

"Just answer the damn question!"

Tension began to raise between the two storm guardians. Both glared at each other with harsh expressions that just promised pain. Though, unlike Gokudera, the older guardian still kept the aura of professional around him. It was Yamamoto that got up next and answered the question:

"It's strange, but that's what the medical team said. There was a bit of blood left behind, but most of it was gone. Haha, it's like she became a vampire or something."

He laughed in the end, as he hoped that the ridiculous statement broke the ice. That was not the case. Instead, the ice only thickened. That atmosphere got a reaction out of the tenth generation guardians. In the other corner, a figure of Mukuro began to appear. His tall figure didn't startle anyone. Though, it did get the usual hateful reaction from Hibari. They got used to his random appearances. And a few years ago, Tsuna has managed to stop Hibari from attacking the male mist guardian. That was the end to most of the destruction, though they did have moments when they fought. A look of interest came from the blue headed adult. He chuckled at the thought of vampires.

"Kufufufu, you make it sound like vampires are real."

"They are real. These vampires are simply taken care of before they could reach the news." Reborn was the one that answered. He received many wide eyes from the young people. "Shamal is making a full report at the moment and will be here soon for further-"

 _SLAM_

"No! My beautiful little girl is _not_ a blood sucker!" Iemitsu cut the hitman off with a roar while he got up and slammed the table with his palms. He had been quiet ever since Gokudera spoke, and it appeared that what he said had finally sunk in. "I refuse to believe it-"

"I-Is boss r-really a vampire?"

Chrome spoke while the father of their boss began to go on an angry rant. Everybody at this point ignored the man only to turn their attention to the shy female mist guardian. She had gained quite a bit of confidence over the last few years with the help of her friends. Yet, she was still shy and timid. Let's just say that Mukuro wasn't the only one that looked out for her. Nor was Tsuna the only girl in the group protected from admirers and bullies.

"B-Big sister"

Lambo whimpered at the thought of his role model being a vampire.

"She is becoming one." Reborn answered with a deep frown, "I was with Shamal in the operational room. She's showing the signs. The question as of now is, what kind of vampire she is becoming?"

"Hn, aren't all vampires the same?"

Hibari finally spoke up from his corner since the meeting began.

"Yes they are!"

Iemitsu shouted. Nono has had enough of his advisor's immature attitude. He said calmly but with a hint of annoyance:

"Iemitsu, if you don't calm down you will be escorted out of this room."

"And we'll put you into the mental institution right after I finish with you."

Coyote added to his boss's threat. He always had a problem with the advisor, since he was always so childish in his opinion. Right at that moment, this wasn't just childishness. It was a harsh bias against something that happened to his only daughter. He should be worried _for her_ , in how she was to survive against this world in such a state. Not go against her.

Iemitsu glared but kept his mouth shut. Silently steaming in his seat. Nono sighed at his advisor's actions. Sometimes he wondered where the maturity that came with adulthood was. Reborn answered the question:

"No, there are two categories. It depends on how they got turned and by whom. The first group is the more not-so-pure vampires. These were humans that were a virgin and got turned by a vampire of the opposite sex. If one of these isn't met, then they're turned into a ghoul."

"G-Ghoul?"

Chrome whispered with slight fear, a picture of zombies appeared in her mind. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to stare into a mismatched calm, but yet comforting, eyes. She began to relax once she saw that there was nothing to fear.

"That's EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in awe at the news. "I wonder how good of an EXTREME fight I can get out of them!"

"Gyahahahaha! The amazing Lambo will protect you from these ghouls!"

Lambo stated with a superior persona. Though the way he worded the end of the sentence, it was clear that he had no idea what ghouls were.

"You idiots! You don't fight ghouls with boxing _and_ you don't fight them in a reckless fashion."

Gokudera scowled at his fellow guardians, though he didn't appear much different from them. In fact, his notebook was out and about as he wrote furiously everything that he heard.

"Hahaha, don't be so harsh on them Gokudera. I'm sure we can play with the ghouls' just fine."

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. A wonder look crossed his face as he imagined how good his sword techniques would be if he fought again a ghoul. That statement got him a glare from the young storm guardian.

"Hn..."

Hibari let out, though his eyes also held a tint of wonder. His grips on the handles of his tonfas tightened.

Nono chuckled wholeheartedly when he saw the sight of the energetic generation. He sighed thoughtfully then stared at the distance with amusements.

"This is quite a generation, isn't it my old friend?"

He asked. Coyote _tched_ while he crossed his arms over his chest. The light from above hit his iron hand, which made it shine a bit at the sudden movement.

"I guess"

The two elders waited patiently until finally the young guardians settled down. Iemitsu still glared and sulk in his seat. Once all eyes turned to Reborn's direction, the hitman continued where he left off.

"Those vampires have the stereotypical strength and weaknesses of a traditional vampire. The ones that are much rarer are born when a human willingly gave up on humanity. Those types of vampires can't be killed. But they do share the same weaknesses as a traditional vampire. Their strengths may be similar as well, but they're more dangerous. The good news is that there's only one such vampire that exists at the moment. He's under close watch and has a human master that controls him so that he doesn't go on a rampage."

"Woh! Who is he?"

Yamamoto asked with an excited tone. His brown eyes were hard with a calculating look. Reborn was proud when he saw that. The guardians finally began to actually act like real ones and not like the children that they were 4 years ago. Minus Lambo, though he was a different story.

"I know that most of you have heard of him. He goes by the name of Alucard at the moment, but when you spell his name backwards…"

The guardians stared at the hitman in shock. It was Gokudera that broke the silence with his stutters of shock:

"D-D-Dracula?"

"Woh! He's actually real? How cool is that?"

Yamamoto whistled at the thought.

"EXTREME! I want to fight him to the EXTREME!"

"Who's Dracula?"

Lambo asked with great confusion. Why did his fellow guardians act like this?

"Hn"

"Kufufufu, isn't that interesting~"

"D-Dracula? A-Are w-we going t-to be k-killed by him?"

"Oh don't worry my dear Chrome. I won't let him near you."

Mukuro cooed at his little servant. Though, if anybody asked him later about the fact that he _cooed_ , he'd use nasty illusions on them. After that, he'd then send them to all the levels of hell.

 _BANG_

The young guardians stared at the direction that the gunshot came from with a gulp or widen eyes. The hitman cocked the gun at them. He threatened them:

"One more interruption from any of you and I'll train you for the next 6 months."

A shiver went down everybody's spine. Yes, even Mukuro and Hibari, though they were the only ones that hid their thoughts on the subject well. Most believed that Mukuro had nothing to be worried about. After all, he was still in prison but with Reborn being _Reborn_ , he could figure out a way to get him out of there to do training. Reborn turned back to his boss. Nono held a conversation with Coyote nonverbally. Finally, the old guardian nodded grudgingly. The boss turned to face one of his hitman. He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a knock on the door that interrupted them. He announced to the individual behind the door:

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal Shamal with a clipboard that held on many papers. The doctor gave the powerful boss a nod of respect before he spoke to Reborn:

"I've got the report you wanted."

"What is the report?"

Iemitsu finally spoke, though bitterly due to the turn the previous conversation took.

"This is just a list of both Tsuna-chan's injuries before they healed and what her body is like right now. But I'm afraid that it is still changing."

"Wait a second! You left a blood sucker all alone-"

"Iemitsu!"

Nono barked. His eyes narrowed in warning. The CEDEF boss crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against the chair and stayed quiet. His eyes were hard as they stared at everyone in the room, especially towards the doctor. Shamal frowned. He didn't liked what he heard.

"I-Is boss o-okay?"

Chrome spoke up in a soft and worried tone. The Italian stared at her then at Mukuro. It was too bad that the male mist guardian was there and the situation was too serious. The doctor would have been flirting with her. _Man, why is it that all the cute girls have to be protected?_ He wondered with a mental sob. He brought the clipboard to chest level then flipped through the pages.

"As far as I can tell, she'll be fine as long as she drinks the voluntary blood that I left her and rest. But I doubt that she'll need the rest." He muttered in the end. "Before her injuries disappeared, we've managed to list her injuries. She has been cut and stabbed in different areas. She also had many second degree burns and there were signs of her about to gain third degree burns as well. We found many bullets left inside of her. They barely missed internal organs. If she hasn't healed then the cuts on her wrists would have made her hands completely useless. The cuts have damaged important muscles. I suspect that she has had a lot of broken and fractured bones, but she healed too quickly. I didn't get the chance to get an X-ray done."

"Hn. By the way you continue using the past tense, you're suggesting that everything healed."

Hibari spoke up from his corner. The rest of the guardians looked at him in shock that he spoke a full on sentence that wasn't 5-7 words long.

"Gyahahaha bird guy can talk!"

Lambo made fun of him. The newly appointed Foundation Leader gave the child a slight glare. Still, he didn't attack the child because of the herbivore leader of his. Last time _anybody_ laid their hands on Lambo, his leader turned into an omnivore.

Shamal grinned at the looks of concerns from the guardians at the point that Hibari made. He told them while he flipped to the last pages:

"You are correct. Her... uhm, turning into a vampire has healed everything. The only downside is that she has no heartbeat, she doesn't breathe and is extremely pale. Yet she seems much alive and healthy."

"What about the blood that was found on her?"

Reborn asked. He remembered that the perverted doctor sent a nurse to get a DNA examination. Shamal's grin disappeared and was replaced with a grim look. He answered:

"It is confirmed that she has indeed drank most of the leader's blood."

"My beautiful Tsu-chan... is a blood sucker... this has to be a nightmare."

Iemitsu spoke quietly in remorse. His head bowed and his shoulders hunched forward a bit while he buried his face in his hands. If Nono hadn't felt so bad for his advisor's situation, he would have sent him out of the meeting.

"Wait a second you damn pervert!" Gokudera cried out. He stood up from his seat as he stared down the man that used to be his mentor. "If what you say is true, then that means that Tenth has thrown her life away. I refuse to believe that! She would _never_ _ **ever**_ throw her life away."

"Octopus head is EXTREMELY right!"

A tick mark appeared on the young storm guardian's head.

"I'm _not_ an octopus head, lawn head!"

"You are!"

"Why you-"

Gokudera growled. He took out four dynamites out of nowhere, with the same amount in each hand. Ryohei got into his usual boxing fighting stands. The silver headed man was about to get his cigar out to light his weapons up, they were stopped. The guardians froze in fear as a bullet flew right between them. They looked at the direction that the bullet came from. It was of no surprise when they saw that it was Reborn. The hitman told them in a calm voice:

"It seems that I need to remind you that Dame-Tsuna is in this hospital recovering. What do you think she'll say when she finds out that you two are the reason on why the hospital was destroyed?"

That question stopped any further violence. The men grew silent, both with a guilty look. Last thing they wanted was a disappointed Tsuna on their hands. The two gathered themselves and sat down in silence.

"B... Big sister..." Lambo tears began to appear in the corner of his eyes when he heard of this tragic news. "I want to see big sister!"

He demanded. They had to be lying. If he saw his big sister then everything would be clear to him. He didn't believe that she just threw away her life away like that. He refused to.

"Boss..."

Chromse whispered in great sadness for her dear friend and boss. The hand on her shoulder squeezed a bit, which showed that her male counterpart thought the same. It was ironic, on Mukuro's side. He still said to this day that he waited for the opportunity to take over Tsuna. But nowadays, that statement always got him a smile from the said girl. Her smile said that she didn't believe him, but went along with his announcement anyways. Of course, it wasn't like that in the beginning when they were enemies. But as the four years passed by, it was just there for the drama and nothing more.

"Why would she throw away her life?"

Yamamoto spoke in a soft tone with much sadness and disbelief as he sank into his chair. Shamal may appear like he didn't care for anybody but himself and his perverted ways. Yet, at the moment, he felt pretty bad for the group of guardians. He tried to explain to them:

"She has been starved and wasn't allowed anything to drink for most of the time. Not only that, but she lost most of her blood. She had to make a drastic decision, even one that is against her morals."

"I... I see..."

The rain guardian murmured. His stressed eyes looked at the wooden table that was in front of him.

Nono exhaled through his nose. He leaned back against the armchair and looked over at his storm guardian. They had to decide what to do next now that it was confirmed. After a few minutes, Coyote huffed, but nodded in agreement with whatever the two spoke about. Nono cleared his throat which drew the attention of everybody in the room:

"Now that everything has been worked out, we're having a change of plans. Unfortunately, due to her being a vampire, her position as the next boss will be put on hold." The guardians were about to protest, but the current boss held his hand up. "Keep in mind that we can't have an uncontrollable vampire of either kind as the next boss. Until she learns to control her powers and thirst, the final steps for her to take over will have to wait."

That last part appeared stopped the guardian's protests and they nodded in agreement. The only one that didn't appear cooperative was Iemitsu. Yet, by then everybody ignored him.

"Nono, if I may speak, I think I have a solution." Reborn spoke up. The old man looked at the hitman then signalled for him to continue. He did. "Due to what Dame-Tsuna is, I am planning to go to Hellsing and request of the head for some help. My training methods will be useless from now on. I know the head personally, and I know that she won't have Dame-Tsuna killed."

"Oh?" Nono asked with interest. "How do you know her personally?"

"We're related"

-ooOOoo-

Red eyes snapped open. The first thing that the pair saw was the white ceiling. The first thing that the nose smelled was the strong smell of clean air, along with something... _delicious_. The first thing that the ears heard were loud voices. It was almost _painful_ when the super sensitive ears picked them up. The first thing that the person felt was warmth all around her. Wait... this wasn't right.

"Mn..."

An uncomfortable tone escaped her lips once she felt how stiff her body felt for no clear reason. A ruffle of cloth being moved echoed throughout the room. A creamy small hand rose upwards towards the ceiling. It was as if they tried to touch the roof, but instead grabbed the thin atmosphere. The hand twisted in a slow motion to show the lined _non-scared,_ _blood-free_ palm.

 _What... happened...?_

She thought with wonder.

 _Am I... dead?_

That made no sense. It was then that the person finally realized where she was.

 _Wait... I'm in a hospital?_

The hand descended downwards until it rested against the snow white blanket. The person pushed herself upwards slowly until she sat up completely. Her other hand grabbed the side of her head. She tried to comprehend what happened and whose hospital she was in. She looked around her and realized that she was surrounded by all kinds of presents. There were flowers of all kinds. Balloons floated upwards, written in English, Italian and Japanese. There were even a few stuffed toy animals that held a note in their hands that said _get well_. It was then that she heard the door to her room opened. Her red eyes looked towards the direction and saw Nono.

"I see you're awake, Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna blinked.

"Grandpa..."

The old man made his way to the chair that rested right beside her bed. He made a bit of an uncomfortable noise when he sat down, which made sense because of his age. He then turned his warm brown eyes landed on her. He spoke to her kindly:

"It's good to see you're awake. Here."

Timoteo turned a bit so that he faced the nightstands. Tsuna watched his actions with confusion. He grabbed the big sized, see-through glass and poured something red into it. The young lady then caught the scent of something _delicious_ once again. She realized that the scent came from the odd coloured liquid. The kind smile on the old man's face stayed in place. He handed over to his granddaughter-figure the glass with the weird red liquid. Tsuna took the glass gently out of his grip. She blinked once more when she got a closer look. All of a sudden, she felt an itchy feeling that came from deep in her throat. The feeling only grew worse the longer she stared at the glass. Without a second thought, she drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Tsuna never tasted something so delicious before. Not even her mother's cooking had ever left her with a satisfied, delicious longing like this. _This is weird medicine_ , she thought with amusements. Once the glass emptied, she put it onto the table and licked her lips to savor the taste.

"I take it you enjoyed it."

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Her unbeknown red eyes looked towards the old man. She saw the amusements that danced around in his eyes, as if something she did was funny.

"Yes... Grandpa, where am I?"

"You're at Vongola Hospital on a private island just outside Southern Italy."

Tsuna blinked a few times before she nodded slowly.

"How long... have I been out?"

Even though her thirst was satisfied, her throat still hurt from the amount of time she hasn't used it.

"For a day, but I must say that your gifts came faster than we first thought." He spoke with amusements at the sight of all the objects in her room. "Your guardians and friends outdid themselves." Tsuna was about to laugh, but then coughed at the roughness of her throat. The old boss waited with patience until her coughs died down before he spoke once again. "It's also long enough for the progress to take place."

"Progress...?"

The kindness that were in Timoteo's eyes got replaced with sadness. He grabbed her hand into both of his old pair. He silently took notice how _cold_ her hand felt against his skin. Tsuna had similar thoughts, frightful ones at that, when she felt how _hot_ , _boiling_ hot, his hand felt. _Does he have a fever?_ She wondered with a tilt of a head. The old gentleman spoke gently:

"I'm sorry to be the one that tells you this, Tsuna-chan, and I need for you to keep an open mind for me and stay calm. Can you do that?"

"... Alright..."

"Good, child, now listen. When your rain and storm guardians got to you, they've reported that there was a body lying beside you. It was drained of blood."

A horrified look crossed the young face. Tsuna cried out:

"I-I-I'm so sorry-" She coughed. "I... I had n-no choice! I couldn't control myse-" At this point she begun to cough in a loud, rough tone. Nono rubbed her back, to comfort her. After a few minutes, the coughs died down. Once they disappeared, tears of blood ran down her cheeks. She whipped them away. When she looked down at her hands, a shriek of fright escaped her throat. Her ears rang at the loudness while her throat screamed at her for the sudden harsh usage, though she didn't stop. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! B-BLOOD!"

"Tsuna-chan, calm down."

Timoteo tried to get her to relax as best as he could. He was also shocked, because he never knew that vampires could cry blood. But at the moment he had to appear strong so she could calm down.

"G-Grandpa, w-what's going on?"

Tsuna asked. She tried her best to ignore the pain in her throat.

"Shhh, it's alright Tsuna-chan. Everything is going to work out. There's an explanation for this."

Tsuna wanted answers so badly, but she was so frightened. She couldn't fathom how she cried tears of _blood_. Was she hit in the head more times than she thought? She felt a warm hand began to stroke her head, something that she found soothing. It reminded her of her younger days when her mom stroked her head whenever she cried and got scared. Slowly, the fear disappeared and was replaced with calmness.

"G... Grandpa..."

She whispered with lightness, as if she was afraid that if she spoke louder the peace would be destroyed.

"I'm here Tsuna-chan, there's nothing to worry about."

"What's... what's happening... to me?"

The old man didn't utter a word for what felt like a long time. His brown calm but sad eyes met her red pair.

"When you drank his blood, you must have thrown away your beliefs, haven't you?"

Tsuna looked down at her slightly bloody blanket, ashamed at what she had done.

"He... was going... to kill me... that day..."

"I see" Timoteo replied with a light nod. His hand from the hair pulled away only to rest on her closest hand to him. "By doing so, your body began to change. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but you're no longer human."

Her body froze completely when she heard that. One of the warm hands left her hand, but her mind wasn't on that. No, instead, it was on the small, square like mirror that was handed to her. She shakingly grabbed it and stared at her reflection. There was nothing but clear glass that stared back at her. She knew of only one folk creature that had no reflection, a _vampire_. The mirror dropped from her hand. It landed with a soft _thud_ on her lap. She was in such a shock that her characteristic shriek was caught in her throat. She choked out:

"I-I'm a vampire!" Her red eyes snapped towards the old man. She quickly moved away from him and landed on the ground harshly. "Stay back!"

"Tsuna-chan"

Timoteo quickly got out of his seat. He ignored the pain in his lower back and legs. He watched with horrified eyes how she pushed herself into the corner. Her terrified red eyes stared at him. He took a step closer, but it only made the 18 years old young woman panic.

"No, stay back!" She swung her arm open and had an open palm face him. "I-I'll end up killing you."

Timoteo's heart broke at the sight.

"Tsuna-chan..."

"Leave!" The old man opened his mouth, but she spoke faster than him. " _Leave!_ "

A deep sigh escaped the old lips. It appeared that he had no choice. The old boss made his way to the door. Before he left, he told her softly with much love that a grandfather would to his granddaughter:

"Don't worry Tsuna-chan, Reborn left to get you some help. Everything will be alright. Trust us."

He repeated one last time and closed the door behind him.

A soft sob was heard from the darkened corner. Tsuna's body curled up tightly into a small ball.

 _What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

In England, a lone 20 year old woman sat at her desk. She filled out her paperwork in silence. Her blond hair shined a bit underneath the full moon's light. The strong smell of tobacco filled the air. Her hand that contained the pen stopped. She puffed out another cloud of smoke with her cigar still in her mouth. Her sharp cold blue eyes looked through her glasses down to the small clock that was on her desk. The old fashioned clock's handle just ticked into _12:00 AM_.

"What are you doing here, Reborn?" She asked emotionlessly. Her blue eyes looked up behind her to stare at the familiar 8 year old body. "Are you here to just show off that you're actually aging or do you want something from me?"

Reborn sat on the window frame. He wore his usual hitman outfit which was an old black suit and boots with a yellow polo underneath the jacket. His black fedora with its traditional large orange line covered his eyes. The only thing that the woman saw was the smirk that she found annoying so much and his curly sideburns.

"Ciaossu"

A blond thin eyebrow twitched at the answer. She said once more, but with slight anger.

"Just answer the question Reborn."

"Really, Integra, do you always have to say hello in such a way to your older cousin?"

"I swear every time we meet you're getting cockier." Integra growled. It always seemed like her much older cousin managed to crawl under her skin no matter what. "What do you need?"

"I see that you're not as naive as before, the last time I saw you." Reborn pointed out while he climbed off of the window frame and into the dark office room. "You owe me a favor. It's time for you to repay it."

The woman's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. She held back the urge to scowl at the fact. She hated that fact so much, because she didn't like to owe favors. Still, if he hadn't saved her then she'd be dead, and that was long before she freed Alucard. She watched the man trapped in a child's body in complete silence with a blank face. A few ticks went by when she finally announced:

"What do you want from me?"

"I've been taking the job to train successors into becoming the next boss of their Families. You know that. My current student has turned into a vampire. The strangest part is that she has done it on her own."

Integra's eyes widened in shock, the cigar in her mouth tumbled down until it hit the ground. She must have misheard him.

"What... did you say?"

"My student has turned into a vampire on her own."

"That's impossible!" The 20 year old shouted while she got up and slammed her right palm onto the table. "Nobody can turn into a vampire on their own!"

"Oh, but it is possible, Master." A deep voice said soothingly from the darkness. "But it is quite rare."

A tick mark appeared on the woman's head. She almost growled out:

"How many times do I have to tell you not to listen in on my meetings?"

"Hmmmm, let me see now-"

The voice begun happily with no regret.

"Alucard get out of the shadows. That's an order!"

"You're no fun"

There was a pouty tone to the voice. A figure came out of the dark corner. The figure was taller than most. He wore rather old fashion clothing. The most noticeable thing about him was his red eyes, as they looked over his orange round sunglasses with a dangerous, mischief look. His long hair reached his knees, with a fedora to top off the look. A wide grin was planted on his face, though the traditional maniac look wasn't there. Instead, he looked rather curious.

"Reborn..."

"Alucard..."

The men greeted each other with no emotion. Last time they saw each other was right after Alucard was released. Reborn came over to the manor when he heard about the commotion to check on his cousin. Integra exhaled through her nose to calm down. These two individuals were the cause of her headaches. Unfortunately, whenever she had them in the same room the headaches _tripled_. She sat back down and picked up the forgotten, useless cigar. She spoke once again:

"Reborn, I'm expecting a detailed report right now."

Her blue eyes watched as his chameleon came out from the inside of the jacket and rest on the fedora like it was his seat. Her older cousin's smile disappeared altogether. He told her the story:

"My student has been kidnapped a little over a month and a half ago. We've found her just recently." A grim look appeared. "We have found her tortured with a dead body beside her drained of blood. The cause is her. I have not spoken to her yet about what happened. I left to come here before she woke up."

"Then how do you know that it was her that drank the person's blood? It could have been a different vampire that came in, drank the blood then turned her."

Integra stated. She lighted up another cigar then puffed out smoke while the object was still in her mouth. The only vampire in the room stared at the hitman with a calculated look, his smile was gone. The hitman answered.

"That's what I thought at first, but there's a few strong evidence that point out otherwise. For one, no ghouls had been found anywhere near, far or between from the place where she was imprisoned." That got a small nod from Alucard and Integra. "Another piece of evidence was that we found blood all over her and mostly in her mouth. We had a DNA examination take place to confirm if she was the cause to the drained body. The results came back positive. She has drunk the blood from the corpse even though she was tied up. There were no reports of any strange sighting of anything that came close to a description of a vampire."

"Vampires are extremely fast. How do you know that the vampire didn't just get away?"

Integra continued the interrogation. Reborn answered without a second thought.

"It's because the change began at the exact time that we came to rescue her. If she was bite, she should have been turned completely right when she arrived to the hospital." The woman exhaled smoke through her nose. She leaned against the armchair, which made it dip backwards a bit. "If these evidences don't point to her doing it on her own, I don't know how else she could have become a vampire."

"Interesting, very interesting, hehe, but you're right. She has become a vampire on her own. She has become the same vampire as I am." Alucard chuckled deeply with amusements at the fact. His red eyes narrowed with interest behind the orange glasses. "This is rather exciting. I've never heard another human being capable of such a thing. The only human turned vampire in history that this ever happened to was me. She must have dug herself quite a deep hole to be so desperate to give up her life."

Reborn took out his gun and shot the vampire in the head, which disfigured it completely. Blood splattered everywhere but the two humans. Gravity didn't pull down the body. Instead, the headless body simply stood there. Slowly, the splattered liquid moved towards the main body. All of it gathered until the previous head returned in its place. The head recovered its previous form and a wide smile was found on his face. The smile was so wide that it revealed abnormal sharp teeth. The vampire bent over and picked up his damaged hat. He faked a pout.

"That was my favorite hat"

" ** _Never_** , insult my student. Just because she will become a mafia boss, does not mean that she'll be dragged into your sick and twisted world, _Dracula_."

Reborn spat out his name like it was poison. Alucard full out laughed in amusements at the threat.

"Kyahahahaha, but my dear **_friend_** , isn't the mafia world the same?" He mocked, "Isn't it just as twisted, dark and full of death as mine is?"

The hitman ignored him. He turned his attention back to his quiet cousin. The short black headed man spoke once more:

"Integra, my student needs someone that can teach her how to control her powers. It's her only chance to be able to take her place in the mafia world. I can't provide the teachings that are needed, but I know that this is the place that can do just that."

Blue eyes stared into black eyes. Neither cousin backed down at the request. Integra thought deeply about the decision. If this girl wasn't going to be taught, she'd be a great threat to everybody. The same threat that the freaks that she worked to eliminate were, but much worse. Her icy blue eyes looked at her servant with a calculation look. He was the only one that could do what her cousin requested, but what would the drawback be? She tapped her forefinger against the table a few times in thoughtfulness. She asked:

"Where is she?"

"In a hospital. After she's allowed to leave we'll be returning to Japan so that she could finish her last year of high school." Reborn answered. Integra raised an eyebrow once more. How young was this girl? She sounded about her age. Her unspoken question was answered. "She has turned 18 before her kidnapping. Any other information is classified."

"I need to know who this girl is, Reborn."

"I can't give away too much information. _You_ , of all people, should know that. After all, we don't know who's listening in."

That statement shut the 20 years old woman up. She hated it when he was right. She once again held back the urge to scowl at him. Alucard grinned lightly with amusements when he heard the thoughts of his Master. He spoke up:

"Master, how about I go and teach the little fledgling?"

His master looked at him with suspicious but surprised eyes. She asked him seriously:

"Alucard, do you even realize what you just said?"

Reborn watched in silence as the ' _court_ ', as he called it whenever it came between these two, took place.

"Come now my dear Master, you and I both know what kind of a danger she can become if she doesn't get trained."

Alucard replied suggestively. His left hand rested on the cold wood underneath his gloved hand. Integra furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a look of disbelief. She asked him slowly:

"What is this really about Alucard?"

The kind of vampires held his hands up in defence. He looked down at her with innocence, though his smile said otherwise.

"I'm just curious my dear Master."

"That curiosity of yours will get you killed someday."

Integra warned him. That comment made Alucard burst into chuckles. His grin turned into a full blast smile. The light reflected off of his sharp white teeth. Great amusements danced in his red eyes.

"It takes a true man to kill a monster. Curiosity isn't a man, so it'll never be able to kill me."

"It doesn't matter. I can't have you running around."

The woman waved off his ideology. That got her a raised eyebrow from the No-Life King. He hummed lightly. He quite enjoyed it when she missed one or two important details, because he could put her on the spot. After all, he couldn't kill her to set himself free, and every contract had a hidden leak. This was one that unfortunately he still needed to follow her orders. Oh well, at least while he was under her command he'd help her growth with Walter. He wasn't going to be allowed to be controlled over by an idiotic woman.

"You have a whole army trained to kill vampires under your command and it has been a bit quiet lately. The last number of trashes that I eliminated could have been dealt with by your army. I don't see how being gone can change them into any real threats." She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off with an added statement. "If there is any real trouble, you can always order me to come back."

This time the head of Hellsing shut her mouth and scowled. _Damn these men_ , she thought with anger and annoyance. There was still one question left.

"Reborn, I already made my decision, but I have to ask you this. Is she a virgin?"

That was the last thing that could determine whether she became a vampire on her own or not. There was dead silence as the two companions stared at the short man. The said short man cursed mentally at the fact that they haven't even checked that. How in the world could it have escaped their mind? On the inside he fumed with frustration and anger at the disgusting suggestion. He bite out uncharacteristically:

"She should have been before she was kidnapped. But we have no idea as of now. Anything could have happened to her while she was there."

That got a hum of thoughtfulness from the Vampire King, but he hadn't spoken a word about it. Integra sighed deeply.

"Alright, you two win, for now."

She glared at them then turned her attention to the vampire, whom snapped out of his thoughts.

"Then give me your order, my Master. Give your faithful servant an order."

Alucard purred. He got the order that he wanted without a pause. The determined look on the woman's face in front of him made him chuckle mentally.

"Train this girl and make sure she isn't a danger to anyone around her."

Alucard smirked widely once more. He rested his right hand over his left chest. He bowed ever so slightly then said:

"Yes, as you wish, my Master."

 _Dame-Tsuna, you better hang in there until I return. Help is on the way._ Reborn thought, as if those words have reached his student all the way to Italy. He hoped that everything worked out well in the end. _If it doesn't, God help us all. The Mafia will crumble into chaos_.

-ooOOoo-

Tsuna looked at the covered up window with longing. The thought of the sunlight hitting her skin felt like a dream that was just out of her reach. A deep sigh of sadness once more escaped her lips for what felt like the millionth time. It had been two days since anyone had last checked on her. Well, that wasn't true. She knew that somebody always came in. During the day she slept, which was rather uncomfortable for some odd reason. When she woke up, she always discovered new medical blood bags on her nightstand. That told her that somebody still cared about her. Either that or they just wanted to make sure that she didn't go on a rampage for blood.

When Tsuna realized what the blood was for, she refused it, at first. But her protest didn't last for long. By the end of the day she realized that her strength went away much quicker than ever before. Not only that, but her insanity heightened. The only way to get the energy back and to get rid of the insanity was if she drank the blood. It was disgusting. It _still_ disgusted her to the point that whenever she drank the blood bags she felt sick to her stomach. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that this blood wasn't forced out of anybody. It was _voluntary_ blood.

She still felt like a monster. She cried tears of blood. She didn't have a reflection. She drank blood for Kami's sake! She felt safer in the dark when it was the same one that scared her not too long ago. Nothing felt right anymore. She felt trapped inside this new body that felt so alien to her but knew that it was hers to begin with. It felt like she had neither soul nor heart left after what happened to her. Even after these past two days she found it hard to accept what she had become. It was even worse when she knew that she was the cause of this outcome.

Maybe that was why nobody came to visit her, because she was a _monster_. A freak of nature!

That still didn't stop the feeling of loneliness that haunted her.

It wasn't the worst of it all. Oh no. The memories of the prison continued to haunt her dreams. The torture, the pain, the sick laughter the mockery and the way her tortures spit on her honor. The oddest thing of all was that some of her memories were blank. She had no recollection of what happened during those gaps. Yet, something told her that she locked them away for a good reason. Something _horrifying_ must have happened to her and she wasn't too keen on finding out what it was. The number one thing that she dreamt about was the screaming of the man whom she drank the blood from. The shriek of fear that escaped his lips and entered her ears. The pain from the punches but the determination to not let go. The _hunger_ and _thirst_ that ate away her soul.

Tsuna shivered at the memories of that particular dream.

Her hand clenched onto the white blanket. She knew if it was a solid object, it would have been disintegrated in her hand in a matter of seconds. Yes, she had tested it out with a pen and the same exact thing happened to the poor thing.

She took a deep shaky breath. It was a stupid, waste of time thing to do. Tsuna knew that because she didn't need the ability to breath to survive. But she did it anyways, just so that she felt some sort of normality. It was then that a flashback from two days ago reappeared in her mind.

 _"No! Stay back!" She swung her arm open and had an open palm face him. "I-I'll end up killing you!"_

 _Timoteo's heart broke at the sight._

 _"Tsuna-chan..."_

 _"Leave!" The old man opened his mouth, but she spoke faster than him. " **Leave!** "_

 _A deep sigh escaped the old lips. It appeared that he had no choice. The old boss made his way to the door. Before he left, he told her softly with much love that a grandfather would to his granddaughter:_

 _"Don't worry Tsuna-chan, Reborn left to get you some help. Everything will be alright. Trust us."_

Tsuna's once upon a time brown eyes, but now red, looked towards the door with sadness. She knew that what she had done to Nono was unacceptable. But she was afraid that she'd have gone out of control and killed him where he stood. But what had he meant when he said that her tutor, Reborn, left to get her some help? What sort of help? Had they thought that she would lose control any day now and went to get somebody that could either help or kill her?

 _None of this makes sense_

Tsuna's red eyes moved around the room for a bit. Soon enough, they landed on a lion stuff animal that sat beside her on one of the nightstands. It looked a lot like her little lion friend, Natsu. She missed him. On the day that she got kidnapped, she left the weapon box with him inside of it in her room. It would have been suspicious if she brought it to school. Tsuna sighed in sadness. She wondered how he was doing. In silence, she brought the stuffed animal close to her chest and hugged it. The emptiness in her heart only grew.

Tsuna missed everybody. She missed her friends and her family as well as just the feeling of being home.

Tsuna then thought about her guardians. _Are they afraid of me? Is that why I never heard even a small noise out of them? Are they disgusted with me? Do they want to leave me or did they leave me already?_ The more she thought about it, the urge to cry only grew stronger. She was afraid from the moment she first woke up to this moment. She needed _somebody_ , but _nobody_ came.

 _Where is everyone?_

Tsuna looked once again towards the closed off window. The urge to go over there and rip the curtain open just grew stronger the more she stared at the thick sheet of cloth. Without a second thought, she got out of bed only to make her way to the window. She forgot the consequences at that moment. She forgot about the memories of myths (or were they facts?) of what happened when a vampire got into contact with light. Her delicate hands grasped the cloth into tight fists. She took a deep breath then ripped it open.

Blinding sunlight ran into the room. The light was so bright that she nearly hissed at the discomfort feeling that it gave her eyes. After a few seconds, she realized that she didn't melt or burn. She blinked a few times until her eyes grew more comfortable with the light. It felt nice. It felt fresh. It felt _amazing_. Tsuna greedily drank the sunlight, as if she had been forced into the darkness for decades.

Tsuna looked down at the window frame. There was a little flip with a safety clip on it. She undid the safety clip, flipped the flip then slid the window open. Fresh air zoomed in along with cool wind. Her brown long hair flapped behind her like waves. She took a deep breath and took in the fresh and clean nature scent. She heard the sounds of birds chirping, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"My, my, I never thought that you'd be immune to the light, Tsunahime-chan."

A male voice said cheerfully behind her. Tsuna gasped in shock and turned around. She would have done her trademark shriek, but she didn't want her ear to bleed. Her red eyes widened when she saw the person that spoke, Byakuran. But he wasn't alone. Right beside him was a familiar young girl with a bright smile on her face.

"B-Byakuran... Yuni..."

She whispered in shock.

Byakuran sat there on the chair that was once occupied by Nono. A rustle noise came from the bag of colorful marshmallows from him opening it. Once it was open it rested in one of his hands. With the other hand he took out a blue marshmallow then ate it happily with his eyes closed. Yuni ran over to the shocked new vampire and hugged her tightly.

"Tsuna-san, it's so good to see you again." Tsuna blinked in confusion as she stared down at the girl. It seemed that they knew what she was. So, why weren't they scared of her? "We're not scared of you Tsuna-san. We know that you'll never hurt us on purpose."

The girl answered the unspoken question with a kind smile. A slow grin began to appear on the brown headed woman's face. She said with an embarrass tone:

"I forgot that you can read minds."

Yuni giggled in responds. The Arcobaleno Sky grabbed the woman's hand then dragged her back to the bed. Without a word, the Vongola's Sky laid back in bed. She watched as the younger female climbed on and rest beside her. The light grin widened a bit. It felt nice to have companies again, even if they were usual. She then remembered something important. Tsuna asked the two relaxed individuals:

"How did you two get passed the security?"

The security in this place was strong. First time she tried to get out, which was her last, she barely managed to dodge the hidden guns. _Who needs security guards when you have guns shooting at you,_ she thought with sarcasm at the time. Even at that moment the thought never left.

"It's a secret~"

Byakuran sing sang. He grabbed another marshmallow, a pink one this time, and threw it into his mouth. The woman looked towards the young girl, but all she was given was a mysterious smile that said the same thing. She sighed in defeat. Why did she even bother? Note to self: Never ask _anybody_ from the mafia world questions. They had no idea how to answer like a normal person. Wait, why did she think of it now rather than before? She must have gotten used to their weirdness. After all these years, this was the first time she made herself that note. She snapped out of her mind when Byakuran declared:

"I must say, Tsunahime-chan, that this is a first."

His eyes opened to reveal light purple hues filled with curiosity and amusements. Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

She asked in return. Out of nowhere, there was a slight weight on her lap. Her red eyes looked to her lap and saw that it was Yuni's head. Even though she knew that her heart was dead, for a moment, it felt alive with familiar warmth. Icy cold creamy hand gently stroked the cheek like that of a sibling. The young girl didn't flinch at the sudden cold. This made the woman so much happier, because she wasn't rejected by her friends.

"I've seen some strange things in the other Parallel Universes. But you as a vampire never existed, until now."

"Byakuran-san, be nice."

Yuni tilted her head so that she stared at him with her blue eyes that sent him a disapproval look. The white headed man raised his unoccupied hand up in defence and laughed.

"I am being nice, Yuni-chan, but that's the truth."

"What have you seen exactly, that makes this universe different?"

Tsuna couldn't have helped herself. She was curious. She was worried. Actually, she felt many things all at once when he said that. The white headed man explained to her while he munched on more colourful marshmallows:

"Mm~, this one is particularly good." He got a look. He ignored the look and continued. "What I meant is that all the other universes are pretty normal compare to this one. You don't have parallel selves that are anything else except for human. Instead, you have ones where you are either a boy or a girl. There are some versions where you have an older or a younger sibling, rarely more than one. There is also some where you lived a different childhood compare to the one in this life. You even have a few that you lived a rather normal life with no contact with the mafia. The only thing that your versions have in common is that you and your guardians are never too far apart." His light purple eyes looked into her red pair. "What makes this one so different and unique is because you're a vampire."

Tsuna's red eyes widened. She had no idea how different her other versions sounded compare to herself. She sat there in silence while she thought about her own life.

Tsuna was an only child. Her only living relatives were her parents. Her childhood was pretty normal except for her low IQ and clumsiness, which made her the outcast. She hates her father with a passion because whenever she needed him he was never there. He always gave empty promises. Although, when he _had_ returned all she saw was a drunken man. That same man had only managed to keep her mother around because of a few romantic remarks. Her hatred for him only grew when she learned the truth of his disappearances.

She had no emotional connection to him. It... It _hurt_. All she wanted from her personal family was not only a mother but also a father to be there for her. Was that too much to ask for?

"Tsuna-san"

A worried female voice spoke. That voice snapped Tsuna out of her mind. She looked into a worried pair of blue eyes. A small sad grin appeared on the 18 years old face. She apologized:

"Sorry Yuni-chan, I didn't mean to space out like that." She then turned back to the frowned Byakuran. "So I guess I'm the _freak_ of my versions. It makes sense, since I'm a monster."

"No you're not!"

Yuni objected rather with determination. Tsuna head snapped to the little girl, her eyes were wide. She stuttered:

"B-But I'm a vampire-"

"That doesn't mean anything!" The little girl's her heart broke when she saw how hard it was for the Vongola's Sky to accept her new self. "You are still the same Tsuna-san that came and rescued me. You're still the same Tsuna-san that will always open her arms to complete strangers. You're still the same Tsuna that can make anybody smile no matter what. Just because you're now a vampire doesn't mean a thing. It doesn't mean that you have fallen into darkness. It doesn't mean that your light has deemed into nothingness. The Tsuna-san that I know will never let that light die without a fight. The Tsuna-san that I know will work hard to show everybody that she hasn't changed one bit." Yuni almost cried when she saw the tears of blood that appeared in silence. The red eyes refused to meet hers, but that didn't discourage her. "You're _not_ the freak of your versions! You're _not_ a monster! You're the one that shines the brightest because of how special and different you are."

"She is right Tsunahime-chan." Byakuran spoke with seriousness, also had taken notice of the tears. All the joking disappeared from his persona. He rested a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder. "If you were a monster, then you wouldn't be able to feel anything right now. You wouldn't be crying right now."

"But I'm crying tears of blood."

Tsuna protested, her eyes finally looked at them with a wild, confused look. How they saw her astonished her. Even when they saw the way she cried, they still saw the same old Tsuna. Byakuran took no notice of the shout. His face stayed as calm as before while he once more spoke in comfort:

"So what? You're not the only one that can cry tears of blood. Humans do the same. Though rarely. Does that make them monsters?" Tsuna looked down at her fists that clenched the blanket. She sniffled and shook her head. The man smiled at the positive responds. He then thought of a funny idea to get her to smile. "Think of it this way. You're like Superman! The only difference is that I know you can beat him in a fight, since you managed to beat my future self."

He nudged her shoulder like a child. Tsuna grinned a bit, but it didn't please either of them. Yuni almost jumped up and down in her spot from excitement. She told her with awe:

"You can even turn into a bat. That's so amazing. You can fly around. You can see the world through the eyes of a bat. I'm jealous of you. I wish I could see the world through an animal's eyes."

The young girl pouted at the thought. That got a small giggle from Tsuna. She found their inspiration to be ridiculous, but she didn't stop them. She has yet to notice that the tears stopped. Byakuran continued where his little friend left off.

"Just imagine it. Your guardians are getting into a fight and you turn into a bat and fly around their heads to distract them. They look at you in shock and forget about their fight in the first place. Who knows, you could get them to chase after you for distracting them like that."

Tsuna imagined just that, her giggle turned into laughter. She laughed so hard that she wrapped her arms around her waist since her stomach begun to hurt so much. As much as she loved her beloved guardians, the thought was just too funny for its own good. Her two friends smiled in satisfaction at the result. Soon, the young woman calmed down. Some tears came back but this time they were of happiness rather than that of sadness. It seemed that Byakuran still had a few things left to say.

"Tsunahime-chan, you're far too kind to classify yourself as a monster or freak. A being that is evil has no emotions. You have a soul. You have a heart. You have a mind. You have feelings and conscious. You know right from wrong. That makes you the same as us. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

With a smile so bright that it outshine the sun, Yuni wrapped her arms around Tsuna's neck and hugged her. The young woman, with hesitation, hugged back as gently as possible, so to not crush the girl. She held back the urge to cry once again at how kind these two were for trying to cheer her up. They were right. It was still hard for her to accept, but she had a feeling that she would get it.

This was a start.

"You guys... thank you."

Tsuna thanked them from the bottom of her heart.

The trio fell into comfortable silence.

-ooOOoo-

After a while, Yuni and Byakuran took their leave, which left Tsuna alone once more. The sunset beamed through the room. This gave the white walls brightness and relaxation that the woman found soothing. She looked around her room then sighed once more when boredom began to descend. What was there to do exactly after such a visit?

 _Why not work on what powers you have?_

Her mind questioned her. She blinked a few times then shrugged. Why not? She decided that maybe it was time that she did something smart _._ She would write down all the powers that she could think of. She grabbed a blank small notebook and a pencil from her nightstand and began to form a list.

 _What are vampire powers that I know of?_

 _1) Can turn into a bat_

 _2) They could draw a person in with lust and drink blood from them (?)_

At that point she put a few question marks. A dark heavy worried aura appeared around her figure. Wait... did this mean that she'd get a lot of admirers? Was that even possible? That was actually rather creepy when she thought about it, since she never had any admirers. She was still considered too strange for society, which meant that no guy approached her. Well, that was a somewhat lie. There were a few guys that approached her but her guardians always acted so weird when those few guys did. When she thought about it, a flashback appeared.

 _It was Valentine's Day and the 17 years old Tsuna was pretty much all alone. Her male guardians were... preoccupied, by their fan girls. So they had a hard time to get away from them unless a class actually began. But even then they still had notes and stuff sent to them behind the teacher's backs. At the moment, she sat at her desk during homeroom. Yamamoto and Gokudera were at their desks, surrounded by a herd of fan girls._

 _"Hey Sawada, what are you doing here sitting all alone?"_

 _One of her male classmates asked right in front of her. Tsuna looked up at the guy. She recognized him as one of the more desirable guys in her year, whom was also her ex-bully. He was an ex-bully because, for some odd reason, all the guys stopped bullying her once she hit high school. The only ones that still bullied her were the girls. Rather than her brains or clumsiness, they based more on her looks than anything. How did this guy get the 'one-of-the-most-desirable-guys-in-school' rank? It was just because he was_ _good looking and a bit smarter than most students in this school, and... That was about it. No, really, that was all there was to this guy. He wasn't that special. Tsuna couldn't understand what her female peers saw in this guy._

 _Wait, what? Did he just say something to her without it being an insult?_

 _"Ano... my friends are kind of preoccupied."_

 _She replied with stiff shoulders as she pointed at her two guardians. He, for some odd reason, smiled at that fact._

 _"Well, we can't have a pretty girl like you with a lonely frown on her face, now can we? Here."_

 _He gave her a beautiful fresh red looking rose out of nowhere. Tsuna blinked many times. Never once had she realized the dark looks that were sent to the guy from her male friends and to her from female peers. With eyebrows knitted, she took the rose._

 _"Um... thank you. It's beautiful."_

 _She admitted. Tsuna took the moment to close her eyes and took the scent that the rose provided her. When she opened her eyes, she let out a little 'eh?' at the fact that the guy disappeared._

 _"What...?"_

 _The Sky boss asked in confusion. She looked around but couldn't find him._

 _Unbeknown to her, her two guardians swooped in, grabbed the guy and dragged him away. This left her in a room full of confused or angry looking fan girls with small gifts wrapped up in their hands._

 _"Where did he go?"_

 _Tsuna wondered out loud._

Tsuna blinked a few times at that memory. _Hm... I wonder whatever happened to that guy. I haven't seen him since._ She shrugged with naivety at the memory and returned to the list.

 _Um... what other powers do I know of?_

Her mind came up blank.

 _3) Not able to see yourself in a mirror (I guess...)_

She put a cute little confused face with question marks on top of the face right beside the 'I guess'. Was that even considered a power? Tsuna stared at her list for a moment then it clicked.

 _4) Super strength_

Tsuna put down the objects, crossed her arms and thought about another one. Once more, another click came.

 _5) Super speed (Note to self: If I ever get out of this prison, find a place to check if my speed has changed.)_

 _6) Immortality (Is that even the right word? They can still die!)_

That last statement in the brackets brought a shiver down Tsuna's spine. At least she knew that she wasn't a completefreak. Death still could catch up to her if she wasn't careful. As far as she knew, though, vampires didn't age. So was the word 'immortal'the right one? These questions began to frustrate her a bit. _Maybe I'm looking into this way too deep._ She suggested to herself. With a shrug, she looked back at the list. Well, that was pretty much it, when she thought about it. As far as she knew, these were the stereotypical powers that a vampire has. Tsuna had no idea if most of them were true, but made a mental note to check them out later.

 _Okay... now what?_

Tsuna frowned when she stared at the list. It gave her a start (that was for sure) but was that all she wanted to check out about the new species that she become part of? It was good to know about what one was capable of, but what about weaknesses? She flipped a page and began to write once more. This one should be easy... at least she hoped. She wasn't much of a supernatural fan, much less of the vampire genre, so her knowledge was limited.

 _Vampire weaknesses_

 _1) Garlic_

 _2) Sunlight (?)_

She wrote down question marks beside it. After all, she was able to deflect the effects, if there were any in the first place.

 _3) Strike the heart with wood (I think or was it silver?)_

 _4) Not drinking blood for a while will affect their powers (Happened to me already)_

 _5) Blessed objects (Note to self: Stay away from them until further notice)_

 _6) Cutting the head off_

That was it. Her mind came up blank. What else could there be?

Tsuna looked up at the clock on the wall. She saw it read _4:50_. Her red eyes looked back to the outdoors, where the sun slowly descended into the sea. The sky and reflection of the water gave off warm colors of red and orange. As if it soothed everybody that watched it only to bid them farewell.

 _She tilted her head to the sky and stared at the sun that began to disappear. It acted as if the sight of her kill was a sin, which it was in many religions and cultures around the world._

Tsuna gasped at the flashback that hit her like a punch in the face. She grabbed her head and felt how her body shake. That day that she was rescued. The _moment_ she committed the sin. The emotions, the thoughts, and the _acceptance_ that she bowed her head with exposed neck to death itself. It wasn't much, the flashback, it was short, but it frightened and hurt her. Shaky breaths escaped her lips. Her red eyes blinked a few times to try to comprehend what she just witnessed. Tsuna took the blanket off of her only to wrap it around her form except for her face with hope that it gave her comfort. The notebook and pencil flew off of her only to land near the doorway. Her eyes stared at the notebook. The light from the sun lowered with nonstop. It started from the bottom of the doorway until there was no light left on the notebook. The objects were left behind to be consumed into the greedy darkness with no mercy.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight. She quickly got off the bed and crawled into the corner, in which she curled up tightly into a small ball. The 18 year old closed her eyes tightly. She felt the urge to cry once more. Why did her life have to take such a nasty turn? Why wasn't she careful when she walked to school? She should have waited for her guardians. She was such a fool. She truly believed that nothing bad would happen to her since the walk wasn't that far.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Tsuna cursed at her own stupidity. Her Intuition screamed at her not to go, but she went anyways because she listened to her mind rather than her instincts. That one time- _one time_ -and looked at what it cost her.

She blinked away the red tears that escaped her hold, but a few dodged even that and descended her cheeks. The tears reached her chin and landed on her patient gown only to make it stain with redness.

The door opened. Her teary eyes looked up at her newest visitor, only to come face to face with Shamal.

"Shamal-san..."

Tsuna asked quietly with a harsh tone. After these past few days, with only one visit while she was awake, she was a little angry. She just wasn't in the mood for his perverted self.

"Tsuna-chan, why are you in the corner?"

The man asked her, ignoring her slight harshness and the bloody tears. He shrugged the blood with the thought that it was a normal vampire-ish thing. Shamal frowned a bit at the fact that sunlight was let into the room. Once he realized that the window was opened and uncovered, he ran up to it. He relocked the window as well as closed the curtain. The whole room turned back into nothing but darkness. He walked back to the door where the light switch was and flipped it upwards. The light bulbs flickered a bit before they completely brightened the room.

Tsuna didn't flinch once at the light, but did with the darkness. Shamal took notice of it, which made his frown deepen. He walked over to her only to kneel down in front of her. The woman flinched back a bit, but the thoughts stopped when he opened his mouth.

"Are you okay Tsuna-chan? Do you need a kiss to make you feel better?"

Tsuna froze at the words. Her eyes widened in fright when she saw him about to kiss her. The more she stared the more she saw his big lips ready to devour her! All her previous thoughts about the darkness stopped.

"Hieeeeeeeeeee!"

She cried out, completely had forgotten about how much her shriek hurt her ears, and ran behind him. The blanket was left forgotten at the corner. When the perverted doctor got up, he went back to try to plant a kiss on her. Once more she began to panic.

"Get away from me!"

Tsuna cried out in horror. Forget about being a blood-sucking vampire, she had better things to worry about!

"Tsuna-chan~"

 _I have to get out of here!_ Tsuna thought with panic. Next thing she knew, she ran out of the room in lightning speed that was inhuman. Right behind her was a horrified Shamal when he realized what he had done. He chased after her in hopes to catch her before she disappeared. The male doctor ran by the scenes of nurses, doctors, patients and even visitors who were on the ground. Some groaned in slight pain but others stared down the hall in confusion. If not down the hall, then they would look at the person beside them as if they knew what just happened. Shamal ended up at the entrance where _everybody_ stared at the door.

Shamal's heart dropped to his stomach. Oh no- this couldn't be happening! He turned to the extremely cute receptionist that just got up and asked her:

"Did you by any chance see a girl that's 18, this tall," He demonstrated Tsuna's height. "Brown long hair and extremely pale run by here?"

All he got was a shaken finger that pointed at the automatic opening doors. Shamal panicked visibly. He cried out:

"Oh no! Reborn will kill me if he finds out!"

"What will I find out?"

Shamal's mouth hung in horror, his face paled dramatically and his heart just stopped. He slowly looked behind him and saw Reborn with a tall terrifying looking guy behind him. He was so dead! The doctor hoped that there were really cute angels in heaven.

-ooOOoo-

Tsuna didn't know where she ran off to, but she let her legs guide her. She ended up in the dense forest that was located behind the hospital. At some point, she stopped in her tracks. Birds chirped around her from every corner, before they started to quieten down. The sun was completely gone at this point. Her red eyes looked through the darkness, which looked a whole lot like day to her. She frowned a bit at the thought with wonder.

 _Okay... check off super running and put in 'can see through the darkness'._

Tsuna thought back to her list.

Now... which way was which?

-ooOOoo-

"You-did- _what?!_ "

"I didn't mean to chase her away. She was just so gloomy I wanted to cheer her up."

Shamal cried out while he tried his best to dodge the bullets. Everybody at the entrance ran for cover long ago. He was left alone with Reborn and the mysterious person. Unfortunately for the doctor, the hitman shot even more bullets at him at the answer.

"Out of all the stupid and idioticthings that you have ever done, this has got to be the worst of them all."

"Mercyyyy"

Shamal cried in mercy, tears of rivers ran down his cheeks. Out of nowhere a huge green hammer slammed into him. It sent him into the closest wall, cracking it like spider webs around the figure. The short man muttered dark promises. The mysterious man, Alucard, chuckled with great amusements at the strange sight. This black headed hitman reminded him quite a bit of his Master's moodiness. His Master gave him quite the entertainment during those moody days.

Alucard hummed when he felt a vampire presence behind the hospital.

"Great, now where is Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn muttered while Leon returned to his normal chameleon form.

"I'll be right back"

Alucard announced. Before the physical 8 years old spoke a word, the man was gone.

-ooOOoo-

 _Rustle_

"Hieeeeeeeeee! Ow-ow-ow"

Tsuna whined as she grabbed her sensitive ears. _Where is the hospital?_ She whined mentally. For a hospital that was _huge_ in both length and size, it was a rather surprising hard task to find the building. Her red eyes looked at the branch that she broke not too long ago with frustration. It was the same one that smacked her in the face out of nowhere for the last 5 times. _Noooo! I'm back where I started._ She cried mentally. The 18 years old sat down on a big rock. She rested her face on her fists and pouted. _Now what?_ She had no way to get into contact with anybody. She had no way to distinguish a human blood from an animal blood either. Without the ability, she couldn't follow the scent back to the hospital.

 _Wait a second... I forgot to add that ability to the list. Number 7 or 8 or whatever, the ability to smell blood, check._ Tsuna thought with sarcasm. She looked around at the trees for any signs of an exit, but came back with nothing. She sighed.

With her so deep within her thoughts, she didn't realize that her Intuition begun to go off the charts.

"Found you little fledgling."

Out of nowhere a pair of arms appeared behind her. The red clothed arms wrapped around her and dragged her into the darkness. It was the same darkness that swallowed up her characteristic shriek.

-ooOOoo-

Back in Tsuna's medical room, Reborn and a beaten up Shamal waited for the arrival of the two vampires. During that time, Reborn informed the doctor of the mysterious arrival. If he wasn't so injured or too scared of what Reborn would do to him, he would have ran out of the hospital long ago. He wasn't about to stay around long enough for _Dracula_ to suck out his blood. No sane person would.

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared out of the darkness. The tall individual let go of the smaller one, which caused the latter to collapse onto the floor. The figures were an amused, curious Alucard and a horrified Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna-"

"Reborn!"

Tsuna cried out in relief when she saw him. If she wasn't a girl, Reborn would have kicked her in the head. Instead, he shot at her direction only for the bullet to hit at the floor a few inches in front of her face.

"Yeek!"

Tsuna squeaked. She sat up in a flash then crawled to the previous corner where the blanket was still abandoned. The shortest guy in the room sighed at the sight that played out in front of him. It was just so pitiful. Why did he even bother? He spoke in a calm tone so that the woman would stop being so frightened:

"Dame-Tsuna, stop looking like an idiot in front of your new teacher."

"T-Teacher?"

Tsuna asked with confusion. She rose up in few stages, her body stiff, but she stayed in the corner with narrowed, calculating eyes. Her mafia tutor explained further:

"Do you know the type of vampire that you are at the moment?"

"Type... of vampire?" The woman blinked many times. She frowned. "Aren't all vampires the same?"

That question got a snort out of the tallest man.

"The both of us aren't like those garbage that you're thinking about. We're the true kind."

Tsuna watched the wide psychotic but proud smirk that stretched across his face. Her eyes darted to his sharp teeth. Her red eyes widened in horror.

"Reborn, what's the meaning of this?!"

She cried out. Finally she listened to her Intuition. Her Intuition screamed at her the danger that radiated off this creature. His aura was like waves of screams that cried out for blood.

"Snap out of it Dame-Tsuna, this isn't the time to freak out." A snapped statement got thrown in her way. "He's not going to kill you. He is here so that you can learn how to control your powers."

Tsuna looked over at Reborn with narrow eyes. She knew that she needed the training, but this was the last thing that she expected. Well, this was a better option than the other thoughts that she had when she first heard where he ran off to. This still didn't explain who he was.

"Who is he?"

Tsuna snapped back, with a jerk of a head towards the tallest figure. She had enough stress already, so she wasn't in any mood to play along with her tutor's games. Unfortunately for her, Reborn smirked. The strange man that kidnapped her spoke with deep amusements:

"My name is Alucard, little fledgling."

Tsuna puffed her cheeks at what he called her. She knew what he called her, she wasn't that stupid.

"My name is Tsuna. It's not fledgling and I'm not little."

She was a tad bit sensitive about her height from the bullying. It wasn't her fault that she was taller than most Japanese young women her age by a few inches, 5 at max! It was her Italian genes' fault. Yet, compare to her, this guy was a giant. Just the tip of her hair managed to brush against his chin. Either way, this guy started to get on her nerves, somehow _more so_ than Reborn.

"Hm~, very well then, little tuna fledgling."

Here Tsuna thought that all the weird guys came from the mafia world. She was proven wrong, because she just so happened to gain a vampire teacher that was even more annoying and frustrating. She decided to turn her attention back to the perverted doctor and her mafia home tutor.

"How long am I going to stay in this prison?"

"Not until the mansion is finished."

Shamal was the one that answered the question through his damaged face. The woman tilted her head to the side with a couple of blinks. She completely ignored his injury (as she knew he deserved it somehow, perverted doctor!) and whispered:

"Mansion?"

"Yes, due to your... special circumstances, we're having a mansion built just outside your home town. You'll be living with your guardians there."

The doctor made a pouty face at the last statement. This didn't lessen the confusion. Without her need to question, her tutor started to explain to her:

"Your guardians are in Japan. They've been helping with the mansion this whole time so that you can come home sooner and be safe. You should be getting mail from them soon."

Tsuna couldn't help it. She smiled with brightness that reached her eyes. For a moment there, she thought that everybody just didn't want her to be near humans, so to do so they needed to isolate her. To know that wasn't the case, with her Intuition helping prove it further, made her dead heart warm.

"Reborn"

Alucard finally spoke up from his spot up against the wall. He had watched the trio for a long time in silence during their conversations, just to study them. He had a suspicion of something ever since he found her. She was too innocent for what he had in mind, which was the final evidence that she was just like him. Just the thought made an inhuman growl come from deep in the back of his throat. The look that he sent to Reborn said enough.

"Dame-Tsuna, we'll be right back." He got a nod from Tsuna. He then turned to the doctor and spoke with promised darkness. "Shamal, I swear if you're going to pull off your usual stunts, you'll regret it."

Shamal wasn't stupid. He valued his life thank-you-very-much. He gave a nod that satisfied the hitman and the duo left the room. Just before they closed the door they heard from Shamal:

"Tsuna-chan, now that you're awake while I'm around I'll need to ask you a couple of questions."

"O-O-Okay"

A stutter came from the female.

The door closed with a soft _click_. The two walked into the room next door for privacy and closed the door. Reborn turned to the angry looking vampire, whom spoke first:

"Is her room soundproof? What of this room?"

"This whole floor has soundproof rooms. We placed her here because we know how sensitive vampire hearing is. What is this about?"

Alucard leaned against the wall right next to the door. His red eyes looked over the orange glasses up to the ceiling. The entire sadistic persona that so many people became familiar with him disappeared. Reborn cocked his head upwards to face the vampire completely. He didn't like the sudden change of personality one bit.

"I'm sure you remember when my Master asked you, if your student is a virgin."

Reborn's eyes narrowed. Why had he brought up such a sensitive, heavy topic out of nowhere? He didn't like it one bit when his cousin had done so, but with this man it was a hundred times worst. He answered with cautious:

"Yes"

"She isn't"

 _Silence_

 _No, he can't be serious... she_ has _to be a virgin._ Reborn thought with his heart in his stomach. It was such a taboo. Although after he saw the injuries himself... no, he had to stop these awful thoughts.

"You're lying"

Red eyes looked flashed towards the hitman. Those eyes turned redder from the anger that boiled inside the vampire. Alucard growled:

"You humans are all the same. You all think that others are lying when the truth is right in your face."

"How do you know that she isn't a virgin?"

Reborn asked while he ignored the hateful comments that got thrown towards his direction. The Vampire King snapped at him with irritation:

"Let me explain to you pathetic human how you can become someone like me." The coldness in his voice matched the tone in the black eyes that looked up at him. "You cannot be a virgin when you give up on God to become like me, a true vampire. If she got bitten by another vampire, she would have either turned into a ghoul or a lower version of a vampire. She has made no signs that she wants to go look for a master and she hasn't turned into a ghoul. That and if she was a virgin and still drank the blood, she would still be human. She is like me, which means that she has thrown her life away for immortality and she lost her virginity."

"She couldn't have been... even in the mafia that's-"

Reborn begun to argue back, but he got cut off with annoyed bright red eyes.

"Even a fool can see she's too innocent. You said so yourself. That leaves only one option."

"You are a cold beast to speak of such a subject with such lightness."

Out of nowhere, Alucard grabbed the hitman by his collar and lifted him up. He slammed the small form into the wall, which got spider webs cracks around the figure. While he did that a familiar, vampire-killing gun pointed to his face, but he ignored it. The vampire snarled so much that allof his sharp teeth shined underneath the bolt lights above him. If Reborn was anybody else, he would have been terrified _._ But he wasn't and made a point out of it by glaring right back. The vampire sneered in disgust and mistrust:

"You and my Master know nothing about me."

Alucard let go of the short man from the tall height that he lifted him up to. If his Master wouldn't punish him, he would have killed this moronic human right where he stood. He left the room only to slam the next room's door open. This got a surprise squeak and jump from the girl and only a jump from the injured man. He made his way to the duo only for him to push the doctor to the side.

"What do you-?"

Shamal started, but he stopped when a snarl got sent to his direction. The eyes didn't help it one bit, especially with how bright they were filled with anger. Alucard bite out:

"Do you have a coffin built for her?"

"C-Coffin!?"

Tsuna squeaked at what she heard. No one paid attention to her. The dark headed doctor nodded.

"Go get it. She's not going to sleep in a human bed. I can't even _believe_ \- no, wait, I can considering you people are humans. She's a vampire.She needs a coffin to sleep in you moronic buffoons."

"Right away"

Shamal didn't like the insults, but one thing for sure: he didn't want to stay in the same room as this male vampire. He left. Just as he left an angry looking Reborn walked right back in, looking ready to murder someone. He was completely ignored by the two vampires, since their attentions were on each other.

"W-Why do I need a coffin?"

Tsuna knew it was a stupid question, but it worried her when she saw how angry the man looked and acted. What was so special about a coffin that just sleeping in a bed was a taboo among vampires? Alucard looked at her with a harsh glance, but stopped when he saw the flinch and concerned look. With a frustrated, unamused twitch, he forced himself to calm down a bit. He forgot how fragile women were. His Master's actions didn't help remind him one bit. She could pass for a man with the harshness that she inflected on her allies and enemies. With his old tradition mind, that was strange. He grew up with fragile women that were mothers and wives, nothing more, nothing less. He explained with forced calmness:

"We sleep in coffins for a few reasons. One is to keep our strength up while another would be to give us a sense of protection."

Tsuna listened with interest at the explanation. What she heard made sense to her when she thought about it. It explained why she always woke up rather grumpy like she hadn't slept at all with a body that ached all over. It also explained why she felt so weak, even after all the blood that she drank. The fright and lack of protection was another thing explained. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the King of Vampires watch her with sympathy.

Alucard snorted at the feeling, but he didn't stop it. He knew that once it would finally dawn on her as to what happened to her, she'd be in a world of emotional pain. He suspected that she might have blocked those specific memories. Those sorts of things left emotional scars on everyone, even him. Alucard said to the man that he hated the most in the universe:

 _God, you have failed another child of yours. How many more will you fail until you come down from your heavenly throne?_


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you discover?"

Reborn asked the doctor. The dark headed man sat down in his office's chair with a rather grim look on his face. The older man grabbed the clipboard to flip through the pages.

It had been a few days since Shamal started to interrogate Tsuna about what happened to her. During that time he finally got the chance to finish checking her body... though he had to have a nurse do it in his place. The reaction that he got disturbed him. The mafia doctor spoke in forced calmness:

"I have good and bad news."

The physical 8 years old stiffened at what he heard. He repeated:

"What did you discover?"

"The good news is that, from what she says, she can't remember some things from her time in the mansion. The bad news is what I found after she got checked. There's evidence for what you asked to check. I believe that the gaps in her memories are of the event and she has locked them away to stabilize her mind. If her memories are ever uncovered... I'm afraid that she'll have a mental breakdown. For how long is debateable."

Heavy dark silence fell inside the small office. Once more they thought that if those men were alive that they'd march down to where they were and murder them. Leon jumped from his spot on the fedora to land on his human partner's right shoulder. He flicked his tongue into the ear. It seemed to have snapped the short hitman out of his bloodlust rage that boiled inside of him. Reborn stared at Leon for several seconds then rubbed his tiny green head in thanks. If chameleons could smile, that was what the little green guy did to his human partner.

Reborn took a mental breath to calm down and asked Shamal, whom just calmed down as well:

"What are the chances of her remembering it?"

Shamal sat in silence. He calculated mentally and remembered his interaction with her. Finally, he spoke in defeat:

"I don't know. Tsuna's body remembers the experience, so she's warier than usual of who comes near her, specifically men. I actually had to have a nurse check on her because she wouldn't let me into her personal bubble. She'd clamp up and shut everyone out." A deep frown of worrisome made its way onto the old man's face. "It took a good hour to get her out of her mental state to even respond to anything that we asked her." That said a lot when all he did was place his hand on her shoulder. So it was quite a shock when she had a mental breakdown. If not for the nurse, God knows how the future mafia boss would have reacted. "Reborn, you know your student better than I do. You'll have a better idea. But as her doctor, I'm giving her only until something triggers her memories. Whatever the trigger is, I don't know. You might."

There was a knock on the door. It was a nurse who reminded Shamal that he had a patient to attend to. With a final goodbye, the duo left the office and went their separate ways.

Reborn thought with depth about the information while he walked to the outdoors for fresh air. The man was right. Tsuna was his student. He knew her the best. He knew her habits, her behavior, even the smallest of things. Unfortunately, he also knew that she was sometimes too curious for her own good. In the beginning she would brush the blanks in her memories off. Now that she experienced a temporary breakdown, she'd start asking questions. If not right after the breakdown, then it would be soon. It might be a little curiosity at first, but it was a small snowball on top of a hill ready to become a problem.

A light warm breeze came into the cool building once the double doors opened. Reborn took a few steps outside and let in the warmth of the sun settle on his being. He looked up at the bright yellow sun with deep thoughtfulness. What was he to do? He couldn't watch her 24/7. There was also the matter of the guardians. They'd be going out for blood on the behalf of their beloved boss when they'd find out. Tsuna wasn't as dumb as she let people believe. Knowing them, they'd do their best to keep a good distance from her and she'd catch on soon enough. This made sense since 6 out of 7 of them were males.

Wait...

Oh dear.

This wasn't good.

-ooOOoo-

It was Tsuna's first day of training with Alucard. She was nervous as one could be. _Is his training going to be like Reborn's? Can I at least get some sort of explanation before we get to the training? How is this going to work?_ The duo had found a small lake on the giant island. It was calm as one could be, with the only disturbance being the fish that made small disturbances to the surface of that water. It was a nice change of scenario from the closed space of her hospital room. Her hands clenched at her sides while her body stood stiff as a board. If she was human, her palms would be sweaty. She looked at the man with a slight bowed head, unsure if she needed to dodge an oncoming attack or not.

Alucard looked at her with an amused look. It seems that she wasn't as naive in battle as he first thought. Though, when you have a teacher that was Reborn, nobody stayed naive for long.

"Today we'll be working on shapeshifting."

Tsuna's head snapped into its proper place.

"Shape... shifting...? We can do that?"

"You and I can do beyond the basic, unlike the trash." This got a frown from the young woman at what he continued to call the lower class of vampires, but she kept silent. "Just like this."

Right before Tsuna's wide eyes, she watched with her mouth open at the scene. A black cloud-like thing surrounded him. He continued to change and get shorter until he was only half her height. The blackness disappeared from around him. A soft gasp escaped the 18 years old. In front of her stood a short little girl, in European-like winter outfit. If it wasn't for the wicked smile, red mischief eyes that stared up at her, Tsuna could have sworn that this was a normal little girl.

"H...H...How?"

"Don't be boring. I already answered that question." The little-girl-Alucard mocked her in a high pitched voice. She grasped her hands behind her back and leaned in a bit with a bored expression. "You can change the colour, weight and muscle structure of your body easily enough. If you continue to train, you'll be able to figure out how to change your gender altogether."

Tsuna kneeled down on one knee with caution to eye level her teacher. Her face twitch in uncertainty at what she just witnessed. This was interesting, she admitted, but this still was... odd. _How much did the pop culture miss on vampire powers?_ She wondered. Aside from transforming into a bat, she never heard of a vampire that could change his or her appearance aside from a bat.

"Can we change into a bat?"

"Yes and much more. But it's far more complex than changing the gender. Until you can change your gender, don't bother."

Tsuna watched as Alucard turned to his old self. At least, it was the one that he used the most. Now, something told the young woman that this wasn't his true form. She wondered what it was.

Tsuna looked at the salty water that pushed back and forth against the sand. Something then clicked into place. She took off her flip flops and threw them to the side. After that, she rolled up her pants until they reached her knees. She ignored the watchful eyes of her new teacher, as she focused on getting into the water. The water was warm from the burning sun. With the help of the cool atmosphere, it felt great against her skin. With one step put in front of the other, she walked deeper into the water until it reached her knees and wet her pants a bit. She faced her reflection in the water. With a tilt of a head, she froze at what she saw.

The first time that she came face to face with her reflection was the mirror. Though, to tell you the truth, she didn't get much of a reflection for some odd reason. With the water, it was a different story. Red blood eyes stared back at her with wideness. She looked almost the same from the time she was human, but still was different- it was _wrong_. Her skin was fair and scarred at one point, but now it was pale. Her mouth gaped open a bit, which revealed distinguish sharp teeth. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

 _This is who I am now?_

Tsuna asked no one particular. Emptiness filled her dead heart like the plague with fear, emptiness, and sickness. She removed her hand and collapsed on her knees. The water rose up to her waist, as the rest of it moved in a violent manner around her that it destroyed her reflection.

Back at the edge of the lake, all Alucard could do was watch. He tilted his hat downwards just a bit to cover his eyes. He knew well what went on in her mind. During his execution, he didn't plan to become a vampire. It didn't hit him until later on what the consequence was for his exchange of humanity to stay alive. He had forgotten the feelings during that time, after his bloodlust and revenge. _Damn this girl. Why do I have to remember those pitiful days?_ The vampire scowled at the thin air. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to his student.

The water around Tsuna started to settle down once more. She just sat there and stared at her reflection. Her hands reached out to cope the face that stared back, only for them to stop before they could touch the water. With tight clenched fists, she brought them close to her chest to cradle them. Her shoulders shook as she mourned in silence at what she has lost and gained.

Out of nowhere, the sight started to change. The red eyes got replaced with a familiar brown pair that used to look back at her every day in the morning back at home. Tsuna's body stopped what it did as it stared back. In a hesitated, confused fashion, she touched her face and watched as her reflection did the same. Her eyebrows knitted. _What-?_ Did she just do what she thought she did? _How is this possible? I just thought about my old self and- huh?_ She stared at her hands as they started to gain back the fair, scarred colour that they once were.

 _Just as it changed, a knock that took her breath away hit her. Tsuna found herself back in the cell. Her hands were covered with blood that gushed out of her wounds in a slow, treacherous fashion. Dirt that collected around her found their way into her broken fingernails and cuts. She looked around her in a skittish manner. She was back there. Her body hurt. Her captures surrounded her, laughing and mocking her until-_

Nothing.

Darkness surrounded her and she collapsed into the water with a loud _splash_.

This caught the attention of Alucard. He turned around fast enough to witness the water jump a bit in the spot that Tsuna was at. The black mist from before shot out of his body towards her direction and into the water. Not even a second later, it withdrew with Tsuna in its grip. The black headed man stretched his arms and caught the unconscious young woman. The mist withdrew back into his being after it succeeded. Open ever so slightly, a pair of half-brown, half-red eyes stared up at him in emptiness. He watched as the brown in her eyes disappeared along with the fair skin and got replaced with her initial look.

Alucard's jaw tightened as he could only guess on what happened. Without another word, he disappeared into the darkness of the night with Tsuna still in his arms. It looks like training would have to be postponed.

-ooOOoo-

"Where is she?"

Reborn asked with anxious over the phone when Alucard called him to tell him about the incident.

"In her coffin. She has yet to wake up."

The hitman gave rather colourful Italian curses that didn't escape the amused vampire.

"Call me when she wakes up."

With that, Reborn hung up.

-ooOOoo-

Reborn was a worried hitman when he returned to Japan. He shouldn't have left his student alone at the hands of that vampire, but he had no choice. He had to look at how the mansion was coming along and to check on Nana. He couldn't trust anybody else except for Nono to check on them. Yet, the man was busy, trying to keep the vampire incident under wraps to not cause panic among the mafia world. If not for those reasons, Reborn would have not left Tsuna's side.

What concerned him the most was Nana. She was hit the hardest among everybody to Tsuna's disappearance. He wouldn't be surprised if she became depressed at some point, especially since he got the news that Iemitsu visited her after their daughter was rescued.

This was why the first thing that Reborn did after he woke up from a restless night sleep was go to the Sawada resident.

What greeted him was a sad sight. The mailbox was completely full of letters and newspapers. The front yard looked like it hadn't been attended to for approximately 2-3 months. There were small weeds and flowers everywhere. The grass grew to the point that it reached a bit over the ankle. The once friendly feeling that one got from the house was completely gone. All the curtains in the two storey-high building were drawn closed.

Reborn pushed the gate open and walked inside. He made his way to the front door then knocked on it. He heard quick _thumps_ that grew louder as they came closer. The door swung open to reveal Nana. The last time that he saw her, she had a bit of dark circles under her eyes but that was it. This time, they became more pronounced. Her hair was no longer neat. He could only guess that she ran her fingers through her hair or grabbed them. She looked thinner than a few months ago, which worried him.

"Reborn-kun" The woman voiced in surprise. There was a hint of tiresome underneath. "Is Tsu-chan alright? Iemitsu wouldn't tell me anything. Is she adjusting? Is she-"

"Mama, calm down. I'll explain what's going on inside."

"My baby girl"

Nana whispered in a broke tone. It didn't sound like something that she meant to say out loud, but the hitman didn't point it out. The duo walked inside in heavy silence to the kitchen. The house looked like it wasn't cleaned for a while. There was a thin layer of dust on every surface of the furniture. The floor had foot prints clear as day. He took notice that pictures that contained his student were either flipped to face the wall or slammed down to face the surface of the furniture. There was only one picture that hadn't been touched. It was a recent family picture that contained him, his student and the mother. He remembered hearing the lady of the house tell her daughter how her father couldn't make it for the family picture. He knew his student well enough to acknowledge that she just did not have the attachment to care anymore. Then, out of nowhere, his student surprised him in a rare moment. Tsuna pointed out that he, her teacher, could be in the photo in place of her father. She didn't explain why she thought so, but it was enough to make Nana all excited and agree to the idea.

Even to this day Reborn wasn't sure why.

The home-like atmosphere was completely gone. The kitchen itself must have been the gloomiest room in the house. He almost saw visions of what it was like before the kidnapping. His still-toddler figure sat in one of the chairs eating, while Nana stood next to the sink cooking breakfast. Per usual, a hasty middle schooler Tsuna ran in as she cried out that she was going to be late for school, again. The scene soon disappeared and reality sunk in.

In silence, the duo sat at the table. Reborn was the first to speak.

"How much has he told you?"

Nana's puffy red, brown eyes looked from him to her folded hands. She inhaled and spoke:

"He came hom… _here_ out of nowhere and told me about the mafia and Tsu-chan's role in it." Her jaw tightened along with her fists. "He explained to me about the kidnapping and that somehow _my_ daughter has turned into a vampire. He called her such horrible names and… and… and he announced that he doesn't have a daughter. Then he left and I haven't heard from him since then."

This was the first time that Reborn ever saw Nana angry on any level. She was always a kind woman, with a smile on her face. Her warmth and peaceful personality drew the mafia people in to escape the horror of their world. She accepted everybody that walked through her door. Not once had she questioned who they were other than if they knew her daughter. It was ironic. Even though Tsuna had inherited the mafia boss position from her father, she has gained the soul of her mother. Yet, here this woman was, seething in her seat. Her narrowed eyes, which darkened at the memories, were thrown to his direction. The anger was replaced with a tired spirit.

"Please… please tell me how she is."

"She's adjusting." Reborn started in a careful tone as he thought about what he should reveal. Nana's eyes gained a bit of light in them, relief. "I found her a teacher that can help her adjust to her vampire life."

"Who is this teacher? I want to thank him."

 _If only she knew_. The hitman grimaced mentally. He assured her:

"There's not much about him. He's a vampire that works for a cousin of mine. Do you know of the mansion that is being built nearby?"

He changed the subject as best as he could. God only knew how she would react if she found out who the vampire really was. She nodded. Her attention was now on a different topic.

"We are building it for Dame-Tsuna and her friends to move into. She needs an environment that won't make it harder for her to adjust."

"But it's still so far…"

There was a pause of silence.

"If you wish, you can move in with them. There is plenty of space."

Nana didn't say anything at first. Her folded hands intertwined with each other and gave a little squeeze. A thoughtful look covered her face. With a look around her kitchen, her lips became a straight line before she nodded.

"I would like that."

"I'm warning you now. Just because Tsuna became a vampire doesn't mean that she severed her ties from the mafia. People that associate with the mafia will be coming and going from the mansion. Do you still want to move in?"

"Yes. I will not abandon her." A grim look reached her eyes. "I don't care that she's in the mafia. I just want her to be safe and happy."

"Do you want to visit her?" Reborn received a shaken head. "Talk to her over the phone?"

"No. I'll wait for her at the manor. When she'll come back, I'll be at the entrance and say ' _welcome home_ '."

For the first time since he got into the house, Reborn watched a real smile appear on the mother's lips. It lightened his heart and he almost couldn't stop the smile that threatened to appear on his face in return.

"If you need any help, we're not that far away."

Nana nodded and walked Reborn out of the door. She waved farewell with the same genuine smile. Once he was out of sight, she whispered:

"Thank you, Reborn-kun."

With a click, she closed the door to her old life and prepared for a new chapter.

-ooOOoo-

Reborn was glad that Iemitsu, for once, used his head and didn't tell her what truly happened to her daughter while at the enemy mansion. Well, it wasn't like that guy knew the whole story. It was for the best.

It took Reborn half an hour car ride to reach the half-finished mansion. There were hundreds of workers that built the place as fast as they could. With the Vongola influence and money, they hired the best of the best builders to work on the mansion who can get it done within a few weeks. His black somewhat large eyes looked around him as he walked calmly through the construction area. He dodged skillfully those that didn't see him and were about to kick him. It took him only a couple of minutes before he found the guardians. They were covered with dirt and sweat, but they looked as determined as ever. The cloud and mist guardians, Hibari and Chrome, helped in their own special way. Even Mukuro showed up, which almost surprised the hitman. A smirk made its way to his face at the scene, as he stood beside the head constructor and planner.

The man didn't notice him until Reborn jumped onto the wooden table. He greeted him happily in English:

"Ah! Reborn! Whatcha doin' here? Came ta see how we doin'?"

"How is it coming along?"

The worker smiled proudly as he straightened his back.

"Half way done we are. Kids' been major help! Sped process alon' faster they did."

Reborn raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"They aren't fighting?"

"Fightin'? Nah, nothin' like that. The Japanese boy over there with tonfas kept them in line if they did."

The man thrust a finger to a direction. With an idea who it was, the shorter of the two looked and saw Hibari. The 19 years old young man indeed had his weapons out that rested calmly in his hands with his arms crossed over his chest. Grey eyes snapped towards the direction of the two men, particularly Reborn. The two stared at each other for a few moments before the guardian looked away. This reminded the black headed hitman of something that he had to do before he got back to his student.

"How long will it take for the mansion to be finished?"

"Hm" The construction worker rubbed his jaw while he hummed loudly. He tilted his head from side to side while staring into thin air. "It shoulda take maybe 9 more days. Give or take 2."

"Good. I'll be taking the volunteers to the side for a talk."

The taller of the two stared down at the 8 year old with a curious look, but he didn't ask anything. Instead, he nodded and head back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time that Tsuna woke up, the only thing that she remembered was the blackout. She didn't understand what happened, but didn't let it get in the way of her training. For the next few training sessions for shapeshifting, they were far more successful. Though, Tsuna admitted that it was scary to study under Alucard. That man had more than once had his fun with her by the usage of fright. Was it possible for vampires to gain white hair? Aside from that, now the young woman could change the colour of her eyes, hair, and skin. The weight was a bit hard to work with, but she was half way there. As for changing her entire body structure, she had a long way to go.

Though, something in the back of Tsuna's mind continued to nag at her about what happened. First it was with Shamal and now with a simple reflection? Something wasn't right, yet she couldn't figure out what it was. It drove her up the wall every time she thought about the blank memories. She would have ignored them if it wasn't for how often they made her react in odd ways. Yes, she knew that they had a connection. How? Well, Tsuna wasn't too sure. What she knew for sure what that they were.

It had been a week since then.

Tsuna once more woke up to the lid of her coffin. At this point, she had grown accustomed to the sight. It wasn't as awkward as the first time. The first few times weren't only awkward, but almost gave her a heart attack. Her coffin was the exact match to the one that she woke up in when she went to the future. She swore that somebody in the hospital pulled this off as some sort of joke for laughs. The problem was that nobody but her guardians, Reborn and a select few knew about the visit. There was only one reason to why no fingers were pointed at someone (ahem Reborn ahem). The future visit scarred them all in some way. It made them realize many things and, thus, changed them. For the better or for the worse was up to debate. Yet, they still did.

Well, at least she didn't wake up surrounded by white flowers.

With a nudge, Tsuna opened the black lid. The darkness of the room greeted her.

With ease, the 18 years old sat up and stared at her hospital room. The bed from before was completely gone with the coffin put in its place. The curtains from before got replaced long ago by ones that didn't let light in, per Alucard's orders. Her red eyes looked to one of the corners of the room, the darkest one, where another coffin had been placed. That coffin belonged to her teacher, Alucard. He decided that it'd be best to stay in the same room. It was so that he could watch over her much easier rather than have his coffin in the basement or something.

Tsuna shook her head and got out of her coffin with lightness. She made her way to the heavy fabric curtains. After she opened them and slid the window open, she stared into the night. The waning gibbous moon light shined into the room with gentleness. Her eyes sparkled underneath the light. For a moment, she closed her red eyes and allowed the light to dance across her skin. It was almost as if the moon greeted her. Rather than warmth, she felt coolness that soothed her being. When the moment past, she reopened her eyes and mused in silence. Before she became a vampire, she always shrugged off the evening. It was the time to sleep and rest, nothing more. Then, at that moment, it was as if her views on night and day have switched.

With a hand on the cool window, she pushed herself off to head back to her closed coffin. She sat on the top and grabbed her trusty notebook from before. Yes, it was hers at this point, since she used it quite a bit. It became almost like a diary/journal to her. The new vampire wrote her thoughts of newfound discoveries of her powers. In the sideline, she sometimes doodled. But that wasn't important. Due to sheer boredom and to simply review, she opened the book to read what she learned.

 _New Powers:_

 _1) Shapeshifting – Pretty useful! Goodbye bad hair day. Bonus: I won't need to worry about anymore injuries if I practice enough. But I bet Reborn will find ways. (=_=)_

 _Progress/Plans:_

 _\- I can change my eyes, hair and skin colour._

 _\- I need to work on weight next_

 _\- Still can't change gender, height or into different species. (I wonder what I would look like as a guy.)_

 _2) Illusions_

Tsuna rested her notebook on her lap as she looked at midair with thoughtfulness. This and the next few points were some things that Alucard told her that he'd teach her. She wasn't sure when. So, her thoughts on these subjects, she decided, were put on hold. No, wait a second, but what if she compared her initial thoughts with the ending results? Hm… _Reborn and Gokudera would be so proud of me!_ The young woman thought with a fist pump. After she grabbed a pen from the side desk, she started to write her opinions.

 _2) Illusions - … Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I should leave this to Mukuro and Chrome. Kami knows how they will react to finding out about me learning illusions. (O_O) Maybe I can get out of this one…?_

 _3) Hypnosis - This sounds interesting. Maybe I can use this to stop the others from fighting as much. Wait… does it work like this? (-W-?) Knowing Alucard, it might be a bit more… sadistic._

 _4) Can shoot better than snipers - Kami-sama, God, whoever is up there… please don't let Reborn find out. ((((_ _；ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)))_

 _Note to self: If he knows already, prepare to run for cover. I'm 100% sure he'll 'test' me. Wait, now that I think about it… can normal bullets hurt vampires?_

 _Note to self - part 2: Ask Alucard_

 _5) Can turn invisible - …? I… I guess this would be useful? Wait… does it mean that I can sneak away from Reborn's_ _torturing_ _training? (*^O^*)_

 _Note to self: Don't let Reborn find out!_

 _6) Can seek out memories from drinking the person's blood - … creepy (._.) Wait, does it mean that I have the memories of the guy that I killed? I don't recall any memories. Maybe this works only after a person becomes a vampire? Hm…_

 _Note to self: Ask Alucard_

The list ended there. Alucard hasn't told her anymore about what he would teach her. For all she knew, this could be it and he'd return to wherever he came from. That thought made her frown. Yes, he annoyed her. Yes, he was, if possible, more sadistic than Reborn. Yet… she almost didn't want him to go. Or, at least, she didn't like the idea of it. For the past several days, she has spent much of her time with him. Yes, he enjoyed tormenting her, even though he called it training. Yes, he was scary and all that.

Yet, again, in a strange way, Tsuna found herself able to connect with him on some levels.

Alucard may torment her, but he was there to help her when she needed it. No matter how much he denied it, if asked, she knew better. She may not remember after her black out during the first lesson. Even then, she knew that it was him that saved her when she drowned in the lake. He could have left her and gone on his ways, like how Reborn did sometimes. The tall vampire also had patience and didn't force her to continue when she was exhausted. Much unlike Reborn who pushed her past her limits. He answered her many questions rather than hold the cards close to his chest. It was something that she appreciated more than he would ever know. He also didn't blow her up if she answered a question wrong, or shot her, which was a bonus. He didn't expect her to perfect everything the first time. Though, he could get a bit irritated afterwards. Still, she knew that he wouldn't bite her head off or something like that.

Tsuna loved Reborn and saw him as the father she never had. He raised her in many ways that her birth father neglected doing. Yes, in many ways, he helped through his sadistic schemes. But there were those small moments that meant the world to her. Reborn helped her gain friends who became a second family. The once weak, scared and bullied Tsuna transformed into something more. Her confidence rose so much that she no longer fell into depression most days. Instead, she enjoyed life and learned to explore hobbies with his encouragement. It turned out that she could cook as well as her mother. Reborn even stated that she had artist's hands and needed to use them more often. Reborn pushed and shoved, but with always her best interest in mind. She never noticed them at first, but later it became clearer.

The hitman was even there for her mother. Her mother who he treated like his little sister for the most part. The woman, without realizing it, also treated him as a sibling. Though, younger or older could be debated. As much as the young vampire loved her mother, the woman was oblivious. Yet, the differences from before and after he arrived were night and day. As much as Nana tried to hide it, she was also depressed. The man she married and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with just up and left after their wedding night. Left her behind in an empty house, pregnant and alone with no family and friends to turn to. When he should have been around to help with their daughter, he never was. This, in turn, made Nana grow so stressed that her only escape was to dreamland. Thankfully, she wasn't as much of an airhead or oblivious nowadays. With the house always full of people and laughter. With gaining the help, for herself and for her daughter, that they needed and earned for. It changed her for the better.

Still, Alucard was someone that she knew that she could go to for other things. She felt safe, on a different level, with him. As a human, she knew many things that could get her hurt or killed. As a vampire, not so much. As such, he protected her in ways that he thought she wouldn't notice. Funny enough, she did. It connected with her next point, which was that he understood what she was going through. That was huge, in her books. Tsuna knew that her friends and family would do their best to make things comfortable for her. The problem was that she couldn't go to them and share her problems and concerns. In most cases, they'd think that she talked about something that came out of fiction. That or, in Gokudera's case, turn it on her with an interrogation rather than with help or comfort. Alucard didn't do any of those. Even though he didn't say anything, his eyes showed a level of understanding. He would do small things, most of which was leave her be to explore her powers. He wouldn't talk to her a lot, but he always stood a small distance away and kept an eye on her. If she was about to do something dangerous, he'd stop her with a warning. If his amused or dreaded looks said anything, it was that he knew those consequences first hand.

So yes, in an almost odd, twisted way, Tsuna didn't want Alucard to leave.

The brown headed young woman closed her notebook with gentleness. She didn't want to wake her new teacher up by accident. He was always in a grumpy mood if someone woke him up before his time. She learned it the hard way, with her second training. She jumped off the coffin only to open it up. Once she got in and got comfortable, she grabbed a bunch of letters. Those letters were from her guardians/friends. With that, she reread them. _I may as well relax for a bit longer before he wakes up._ The small smile widened ever so as she started to reread the letters. The world around her was left forgotten.

-ooOOoo-

Upon waking up, Alucard heard his student get back into her coffin and shut it close. The old vampire was in no hurry to get up and about. He'd let her rest for a bit longer before training started for tonight. Though he'd never say it to anyone or admit it, she earned it. Tsuna trained hard every night and didn't annoy him to the point that he killed her. That was an accomplishment which deserved a reward.

Alucard found his student… odd. He didn't lie to his master and her cousin when he said that he was the only true vampire in the world. So, he wasn't sure what to expect from the training sessions. In the beginning, he took her in as a joke and interest, like she was a new discovered being. She was, in a sense. Still, his student was so obvious and oblivious at times, that it was cringe worthy. She wasn't as small as most Japanese women. The Italian genes have done their job quite well. Yet, he still expected her to be soft on both the outside and inside. He was right, on some level. Even though Tsuna tried not to show it, she always looked sick whenever she drank blood. Still to his surprise, she had this certain aura that threatened in ways unimaginable. Too bad it rarely came out.

In truth, he began to look at the young adult in a new light. Most of the time… okay, half the time… and half that. It took a lot to gain his respect, so he wasn't in a hurry.

His current plans were to continue to train her, but no longer in shape shifting. She got the basics down rather fast, so she could continue by herself. If she had any questions or concerns, she knew that he'd answer them. If they weren't so stupid that he'd want to shoot himself, anyways. Tonight, he wished to start on illusions. The thought of the training made his lips turn upwards in a twisted smirk.

One thing that Alucard never grew tired of was scaring the shit out of her. It was the best part of the training. If he didn't hate being around idiots and freaks, he'd consider the job of being a teacher full time. But then he'd have to deal with possible fledglings with attitudes. And with those that had attitudes, he'd kill within the first lesson before they were taught anything.

Hm… that didn't sound half bad. He'd get to kill more freaks and his Master would stop sending him on those pointless missions. It was a win-win situation.

With a dark, low chuckle, he opened his coffin's lid and got out. The first thing that he noticed with his glassless, red, blood-coloured eyes was the moon light. The smirk turned into a frown. He turned his body completely to face the window to discover that the curtains were open. Again. _Why_ were they open? And why was the window also open? Not that the moonlight did anything to him, but this wasn't the first time. Nor was it only at night that they were left open. At first, he thought that it was a stupid nurse or doctor that came in to open them. They came in only when he and his student were asleep or out for the night. He told that perverted doctor off for allowing his staff to touch the curtains. Shamal swore up and down that he told his staff to leave them alone, but he'd inform them again.

If it wasn't those damn humans, then who could it be?

Alucard looked at the occupied coffin in the room. His eyebrows knitted as a thought passed his mind. No… it couldn't be… could it? He was the only vampire in existence that was strong enough against the sunlight. He simply hated it and kept to the night. It took too much energy for him to stay outside when the sun was out. Then there was also his last memory as a human that made him try to avoid the star at all cost. After all, his execution took place at sunset. But could it be possible that this young woman could also withstand against the sunlight?

Curious…

Unable to be angry, as curiosity overshadowed it, he walked over to the coffin. He knocked on the top of the lid and waited for it to be opened. As much as Alucard prided himself as a monster, he had manners. No vampire should touch or violate another vampire's coffin. Unless it was to knock to get the vampire's attention. It was basic etiquette. It was their home and safety. Unless one became crazy, one shouldn't expect such behaviour.

So, he waited. The lid opened not even a second later. Another pair of red eyes looked up at him in surprise. The young woman sat up and placed the letters on the pillow. She grinned up at her teacher and greeted him.

"Good evening Alucard." She frowned a bit in confusion at the serious expression on his face. Tsuna got out of her coffin and closed it before she turned to her teacher. "What's the matter?"

"Are you the one that keeps opening the curtains?"

"Huh…?" An unintelligent answer responded to the question. Why'd he asked such a random question? "Um… yes?"

"Why?" Alucard demanded as he scowled down at her. The brown headed young woman flinched a bit at the sight of the rows of sharp teeth. It didn't matter that she had them too. They creeped her out, either way. "I know that you know nothing about being a vampire, but you can't be this stupid. Why would you open them up when the sun is out?"

Tsuna didn't answer at first. She looked between him and the thick curtains with be wilderness. Yes, she knew about the 'weakness', but it couldn't be true, could it? It didn't affect her in any way, after all. With the usage of his telepathy, the Vampire King read her thoughts. He studied her for a good few minutes, even after she repeated what she thought out loud. The sunlight didn't affect her, at all. If anything, she grew a bit tired if exposed to it for too long. How was it possible? Could it be that only true vampires could withstand the sunlight? He couldn't say for sure. This lack of knowledge bothered him more than he liked to admit. For now, he'd play nice and stay in the background. Not even his Master knew much about the true kind. If he'd learn more through training this fledgling, it'd be better for him in the long run. After all, it'd be only a matter of time before he'd run into others like him. It didn't matter how low of a chance that it'd happen.

"I see…"

He finally responded. Tsuna shuffled under his heavy stare. She resisted the urge to look away from his gaze, with a healthy doze of fear to what'd happen if she did.

"Is… is that not normal?"

"No. It appears only you and I can do something like this. Freaks can't operate in the day. It'll do too much damage to them, to the point that it'll kill them." He ignored her familiar frown and pointed look at the usual way he described the lower-class vampires. "You'll have to drink much more blood if you want to even have a chance to walk in the day."

"But-"

A pointed look with a slight growl silenced her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep this weakness for blood to yourself. If your enemies ever find out, they'll cut your blood supply and keep you outside until you die. You don't have enough powers to last a long time without it." He grabbed a hold of her forearm, but not in a tight enough grip to break or leave a bruise. Not that a bruise could appear, even if they tried. "We're going to work on illusions today. Let's go."

With a squeak from the female, the two disappeared into the shadows.

-ooOOoo-

When Reborn returned to the hospital, he didn't expect to find Tsuna's room deserted. It was almost morning, so the vampires _should_ be here by now. Oh well, it was for the best, anyways. It'd allow the hitman some time to figure out how to break the news to his student. Did she even know what was going on in her immediate family? No, he didn't believe so. He was the only one in contact with Nana, especially due to the situation. So Tsuna's guardians couldn't have written down how her mom is doing. And he knew for sure that they didn't talk about her 'father'. He threatened them from writing anything about that so-called man. Then there was Nono. Not an immediate family member, but his student looked up to him as her grandfather.

At least there was some good news in all this mess. Yet, it still didn't fix his initial problem.

Reborn noticed something in the corner of his eyes. A small notebook rested on the nightstand. It appeared used with some pages looked to have been folded at the top corner. At the front, in familiar handwriting, was written _Tsuna's Powers Notebook_. A devilish thought came to mind that made him smirk. Oh? What did he have here? Now, as a gentleman, he wouldn't touch a lady's objects. Yet, this lady happened to be his student. So, she didn't count, _especially_ when it concerned her training.

With no remorse whatsoever, Reborn grabbed. Then flipped to the latest page.

 _Oh-ho-ho!_ What did he have here? His precious little student keeping secrets from him, in particular? How sweet. The smirk turned into his trademark _Spartan-Teacher_ that his student was kind enough to nickname.

It looked like some lesson plans must be prepared.

-ooOOoo-

Tsuna felt a shiver go down her spine. Her _Reborn-is-up-to-something_ alarm started to go off. This was bad, _really_ bad. If it was going off, then it had to do with her. If it had something to do with her, then it was her training. In conclusion, she needed to write up her will.

The illusion training was stopped and Alucard stared at her with a frown. If she could, she'd blush in embarrassment. It didn't stop from it to seep into her voice.

"I-It's nothing. Can we head back? T-The sun is going to be out soon."

Alucard didn't answer at first. He looked up at the dark sky that started to lighten up with a soft shade of orange. A scowl touched upon his lips before it disappeared. With a simple nod, he allowed the shadows to drag the duo into the darkness. The young woman flinched at the sight of their initial movement. She hated this travel method. Without a thought, she grabbed onto her teacher's long jacket. Her fist tightened when the sight of nature disappeared and replaced with demonic looking eyes that watched them. She moved closer to the older vampire, eyes clenched close as she tried to ignore them.

Alucard didn't say anything. Instead, he rested a hand on her head and kept it there. He felt the female relax under his touch, but she still didn't let go. Not that he cared at this point. He also was unnerved at first when he discovered this power. He could only imagine how frightened she felt, considering that she got scared easy. He needed to work on that with her. It wouldn't do for her to keep running to his side whenever her vampire powers scared her.

Alucard's gaze stared forward as he made sure that the shadows took them to the right place. Not even a few minutes later, they appeared back at the hospital room. A sneer filled with sharp teeth were sent to the small figure that occupied the room. That figure looked up and the glare returned to him.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked, but the reaction turned to a glare. "What are you doing with my notebook?!"

A bullet flew her way in a typical fashion. Her body moved out of the way in a fluent and eased fashion, to her surprise. Reborn never really shot at her aside from the beginning, when she couldn't use her flames. It didn't mean that he didn't shoot a little too close for comfort. After all these years, she still had much to improve in the dodging art. Yet, this was the first she dodged it with such ease. Unbeknown to her, Alucard sent a smirk to her hitman teacher. The said individual appeared more than a little annoyed.

"R-Reborn, you don't shoot people when they're asking you a question." A bubble grew from his nose, which indicated one thing. "Don't fall asleep when someone is talking to you!"

She continued to be ignored. With a frown, she tried to grab the notebook, but her human tutor jumped out of the way. His gun was once again pointed at her. It made her stop in her tracks out of habit.

"I'm going to be teaching you how to use guns and that's final. You will also go to all my lessons. If I find out that you skipped them by using your powers, I'll make them 10X worse."

Tsuna shivered at that _not-so-innocent-smile_ on Reborn's face. It seemed that her escape plans were blown. Damn it! She knew that she should have hid that stupid journal! It couldn't get worse than this, could it?

"Human shooting is far inferior and different than vampire's. So, _I_ will be teaching her."

She spoke too soon.

Alucard growled as he glared at the hitman. The small human returned the glare. Tsuna jumped in to stop a battle from taking place. The last thing that she wanted was for the hospital to be destroyed and for the humans to be killed. Why was she always in this kind of situation? If it wasn't her guardians, it was Reborn and the others. If it wasn't them, then it was the Varia. If not them, _then_ the whole mafia. Sometimes, she wondered what she did in her past life to be 'awarded' with this one. As much as she loved them, they dramatic and draining. Then there was this situation, which had a tiny difference. That difference was, it was fucking Dracula against the strongest hitman in the world. If she wasn't used to the chaos, she'd be in the corner cowering. Either that, or try to save everyone. After all that experience, of _course_ she'd jump between these two to solve the problem.

"Reborn will teach me about guns and Alucard will teach me how to shoot. _That's_ final."

Her red eyes glared at them both. Her tutors turned their glares onto her, but she didn't flinch. Reborn felt proud that _something_ in his training started to show results. If only he could get rid of her shrieks of fright, then he'd call his mission a success. The male vampire felt more amused than anything at the authority that came from such a tiny woman. So, they did as order and backed down.

"I hope you're not here to pick fights with him."

She threw the statement to the hitman. The proudness got replaced by grim as his lips straightened.

"I did not tell you much what was going on last time for a reason. Things are starting to settle down, so it's safe to talk to you."

This did not sound good nor did she have a good feeling. Tsuna didn't like it.

"What's happening?"

Reborn stayed quiet for a moment. Once more, the unsureness returned. In the end, he decided that it'd be best to tell the truth with no filter.

"Iemitsu disowned you. Maman is filing for a divorce and she now knows what's going on."

Meaning: her mother knew about the mafia and her being a vampire. The brown headed vampire froze. She tried to process the information, but it was hard. They kept going around in a circle between those three points.

" _W-what_?"

Her voice strangled. Why did she see red? Why couldn't she think straight? Why did she want to go and murder someone? Who was it that she wanted to murder exactly? Okay, one thought at a time, Tsuna. She turned away from them, closed her eyes and tried to think. That... _bastard_ disowned her? Why? What was this about a divorce? _Why_ was there one? _How_ did her mom find out about the mafia and her transformation? Who told her? Was it Iemitsu that told her everything?

Death… death… death…

Blood… blood… blood…

Pain… pain… pain…

Hurt someone-

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed it. It didn't take her more than a second to realize who it was. It was hard not to, when a familiar voice spoke in her mind. _Control yourself, fledgling_. She wasn't sure if it was out of comfort or warning, but accepted it as both. With a deep, unnecessary breath, she tried to calm down.

"Explain"

Reborn nodded. Though he didn't show it, he became concerned for her.

"Iemitsu has something against vampires. He revealed it after we figured out what was happening to you. Right after he found out, he filed paperwork to disown you. It became official last week. You're no longer a Sawada."

Of- _fucking_ -course he did. Why was she shocked by that? So, she was going to ignore that pain in her heart and move on. He was never a father to her. He was a drunk man that came once every few years and ignored her. He always preferred her mother. It was always clear. She considered Reborn her father. She _would_ call him that, if she didn't know how he'd react. She didn't want to get rejected by the only father-figure in her life. Unbeknown to her, red, calculated eyes watched her behind orange sunglasses.

"What about my mom?"

"That idiot told her everything after he found out. She decided to file for a divorce last week. I have the best lawyers help her. By the time they're done with him, he won't have much property and money left. She's moving to the new mansion and can't wait to see you again."

Mansion? Oh, that was right. Her friends told her about the place in their letters. Each talked about different things, though the core of similarities were still there. It was built for all of them, especially her. To be together. Grow together. Fight together. Learn together. And move on from the horrible episode that their friend has gone through. And now, her mother was there as well. There, waiting for her to return. It made her dead heart warm. Tsuna gave a small, soft smile. All that train of thought helped her relax. Even though her life was never easy, she would never trade any of it for anything.

Not even her bastard ex-father could ruin the happiness. After that train of thought, the pain and shock dwindled until it was almost gone. Whatever was left spoke in disbelief. Even though Iemitsu wasn't there for her, he was still supposed to be her _father_. A man that she could run to when scared. Someone who took care of her and her mother. A man that showered them with love. To have her father disown her base on something that was outside of her control left numbness in her heart.

Then, that numbness turned to anger.

If he didn't want her, fine. Let her be free of him in all but blood. Let her move on from his lack of presence in her life. Let his negative impact, for when he _did_ appear, be left behind. Heck, she was now free to get rid of him once she took her throne among the mafia. That is, if the Ninth could somehow magically make another heir appear out of nowhere. No one else, especially of Primo's blood, could take on the throne. Iemitsu was too old, had his job CEDEF and no heir to take over his place. Much less have produced another child behind her and her mother's backs. The man thought that he'd have the position until he was much older. The thought of dying on the job never crossed his mind, which was quite clear. Aside from Iemitsu, the only person that was certified and young enough to be the next tenth was Xanxus. That was a big problem, because he no longer cared for the position. He was quite comfortable as the head of Varia. It was also nice and a bonus that he acknowledged only Tsuna as the next head. If it was anyone else, the young woman knew that he'd sooner spit in their face. Heck, the chances of acceptance of change of heir was slim to none. Then there were the other Famiglias. Many new and old allies backed her up and were loyal to her person more than to Vongola itself. It didn't hurt that she mended the ties between her and Enma's family.

Not considering on whether they knew of her current situation, Tsuna was confident. She wasn't too worried that the Ninth would hand her place over to someone else.

In the end of the day, once she'd take over, she knew one thing for sure. That one thing was that she was going to fire Iemitsu. What happens to him next didn't matter to her. For all she cared, he could die in a ditch somewhere.

"You got over this."

Alucard mused. Neither he nor Reborn needed their mind reading skills to know what their student thought. Tsuna was an open book who wore her emotions on her sleeves. Yes, she started to work on hiding her emotions behind a mask. Yet, the mask sometimes slipped from her. Old habits die hard. The young female vampire glanced at the amusement and smirks of her teachers. Dark and humorless crossed her red eyes.

"He was never my father. I'm not sure why I'm even surprised that he'd do something like this to me. The only relation I will _ever_ acknowledge is him being a sperm donor. My real father is Reborn. He takes care of me unlike that bastard. For all I care, Iemitsu Sawada can go die."

Reborn blinked in surprise. He knew that he felt something towards his student. But he never tried to figure it out. It was odd to him. Too weird. He was never considered a father to anyone, much less his students. Not even Dino saw him anymore than the _Spartan Tutor from Hell_ , as the blond man nicknamed him. But how was he supposed to react to this revelation? Did she look up to him as a father she never had? He stared at her with unreadable, black eyes. Her body language nor voice showed a hint of lying. The almost smug tone touched upon her face as she stared at the other vampire while she answered. The smugness could be connected to anything that she said.

Reborn never had a father. At least, not from what he could remember. What was a father? That question started to bug him. Was all that tutoring through all these years, hid the father-like actions underneath?

When she realized what she said, Tsuna's head snapped to his direction. Her eyes full of fear, awaiting the rejection. Reborn didn't want to give her hope. He wasn't even sure if he saw her as his daughter. An alien feeling creeped into his heart, awkwardness and nervousness. He did his best not to scowl at those emotions. It had been way too long since he last felt them. He wasn't too keen on feeling them now of all times. In the end, he gave a nod to his student and switched the subject.

"The mansion is going to be completed tomorrow. The earliest time that we need to live is at 9 AM. Since it's 7:30, we have a little over 1 and a half hour to get you two ready. I want that, by the time we reach Japan, for it to be early in the evening. You two need to settle down and Tsuna's guardians and mother will be fussing over her for hours. I don't think that you two will want to be surrounded by them all night long."

Reborn smirked at the image. He could imagine how irritated Alucard would be. As he thought that, the said King of Vampires glared at him. Tsuna chuckled a bit. Eyes gentle at the thought of her friends and family. It also didn't hurt that her father-in-all-but-blood didn't reject her. If he did, then he would say it out loud. Instead, he was quiet and even dropped the 'Dame' part of her old nickname. There was hope, one that she was willing to keep a grip on.

"The fledgling will have to stay in her casket throughout the flight." The tall vampire grunted. "She's not strong enough to fly across bodies of water without feeling drained."

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked then demanded of him. "Do you know how long the flight is?"

"You'll have a couple of blood packs with you."

"That's not the problem!"

"Then lucky for you, we're taking the Vongola airplane." Reborn interrupted them before they could continue with their bickering. Since when did they get close enough to bicker without the male vampire wanting to kill her? Instead, he looked more amused than anything. No matter that the amusements hid behind a look of boredom. Black eyes narrowed at the two vampires, unsure of what to think. "It's a non-stop flight, so it'll take us 9 hours at most to get there. Make sure to thank Nono, since he's providing the transportation."

Tsuna relaxed a bit at the new information. At least it wasn't at least 12 hours that airlines _sometimes_ provided. The most she heard was around 38 hours, which she was not keen on. The image of being stuck in her bed for that long sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. Alucard didn't say or do anything, but on the inside, he too relaxed. He wasn't excited to sit near a window with the sun shining on him for a long time. 9 hours wouldn't hurt, unlike its 12-38 hours counterpart.

"So, when do we start getting ready?"

Tsuna asked with excitement. She wanted to get off this damn island and go back to her family and friends. The excitement deemed to confusion then dread when a pair of smirks were sent her way. Next thing she knew, Alucard threw her into her bed. A pair of blood packs hit her face and then she got ingulfed in darkness. Sounds of woods nailed together echoed inside. It took her a minute to realize what happened.

"Hey, get me out of here! Reborn, Alucard, I will get you two for this."

The young vampire roared in anger. On the other side, the two males once more smirked. Alucard, with the hammer, shrugged and threw the tool over his shoulder. He shifted his form to that of a business man so to not bring suspicion.

"It's fun to torture her."

The vampire chuckled as he went to gather his things. Reborn didn't say anything out loud but agreed. He needed to leave and get some stuff ready before and for the flight.


End file.
